The Gift and Curse of Draco Malfoy
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: The Trio return to their 7th year at Hogwarts. But there's a surprise waiting for them. Draco Malfoy has returned against all odds. What's more, he's Head Boy! Has McGonagall lost her mind! Has Draco switched sides? HBP compliant!
1. Train Ride Back to the Scene of the Crim

Chapter 1: The Train Ride Back to the Scene of the Crime

It was the trio's seventh year. The school was reopened, if only because it was the safest place for all the students whose families were targeted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Dumbledore's death rattled the magical world to its very core. And at the center of the conflict, were not warriors, but students, being forced to carry the great burden of responsibility.

Ron and Ginny retuned to Hogwarts against their mother's wishes. Ron went, of course, because Harry had chosen to go. And he had promised his friend that he would be with him when the time came to defeat the Dark Lord. Ginny went because of Harry too, but her reason had to do with the heart he ripped from her chest not three months previous, at Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione went as well. She, being the smart witch she was, knew it was the safest place for her, as a muggleborn. She feared for her parents, and made Lupin and the members of the Order promise to take care of them in her absence.

It was no surprise that she was named Head Girl. McGonagall had liked the bushy haired young lady since her first year as a student and member of her house. Ron was awarded the Quittich Captainship and though Harry was left bereft of shiny pins for his lapel, he felt that it was just as well. The less attention he drew to himself, the better. The truth was, McGonagall had offered him the captaincy first, but he'd turned it down flat. He knew it was one of Ron's dreams—and he also knew that he needed to focus on other… more important issues. He told McGonagall he wouldn't be playing this year—and of course, she said he most certainly would be. Nevertheless, Ron got the pin.

They were on the train back on September first, and all conversation had ceased in their little cabin. It seemed that over the summer they had said everything they needed to say to one another. They had reached some sort of silent agreement that they were all in this together, and that they would come out alive, if it killed them. What more was there to say?

Ginny, annoyed by the companionable silence the three had fallen into, turned to Hermione. "Shouldn't you be going to the Head's Quarters?" she asked.

Hermione started, as if she has only just remembered, herself. "Oh dear! You're right Gin, I completely forgot!" She grabbed her robes and slid the door to the compartment open and stepped out, sliding it shut behind her.

In the hall she met Neville Longbottom, "Hello Hermione," he said, his usual boyish lilt making his voice quaver.

Hermione smiled at him. "Hello Neville. What brings you out here?" Hermione asked, wondering if it was Neville who she'd be sharing living quarters with this year.

"Well, actually, I was just on my way back from Luna's cabin. I'm headed to Seamus and Dean's now…" Neville said, blushing shyly.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the act, but smiled. "That's nice. Tell the boys I say hello, will you?" she smiled, and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder, before moving past him and continuing down the corridor.

Once inside the Head's Car, she found a large chair and turned it to face the picture window out the left side of the train. They were currently passing rolling fields and pastures. She could see farm animals in the distance. Smiling to her self, she picked a book up from a table beside the window and began to flip through it.

She was so engrossed in the book that she did not immediately turn around when the door to the car slid open and another figure entered. She blocked out the sound entirely. It wasn't until the person spoke, that she jumped from her seat and pressed herself up against the glass in shock.

"Already studying for NEWTS, eh Mudblood?"

Draco Malfoy. The very boy who had been the cause of all the destruction at the end of their sixth year. He was the reason the Headmaster was dead. He had been ordered to kill the great wizard himself… and now here he was, against all the odds, standing in the Heads' Car of all places! Hermione was beside herself. Before she could speak, McGonagall strode into the car and her discerning eyes swept the room.

"I'm glad the both of you made it" McGonagall said, looking knowingly between the two teenagers. She handed Malfoy a pamphlet and then, before he could speak, she handed an exact replica to Hermione. "These are your Heads' Handbooks. In them you'll find general rules for discipline of your fellow students—which I expect to be followed explicitly—as well as a chart detailing how and went to take house points." McGonagall emphasized, though she did not look at Malfoy, Hermione knew it was to him she was speaking. "You'll also find examples of prefects' duties and schedules made by previous heads. These will come in useful when you begin to make your own. I expect each of you to work together, whether or not you like each other." This point she made more to Hermione. "You will act professionally in public and set an example for the other students to follow. In your private dormitories…" here McGonagall paused, and looked frustrated, "just try not to kill each other before Christmas."

Malfoy smirked. That was a challenge.

Hermione sneered in return. Game on.

McGonagall merely shook her head. And looked between the two before turning to Hermione and holding up her hand to fend off the inevitable questions, "Before you even start, Ms. Granger, even you and your friends do not know every reason we of the Order do the things we do." Hermione looked at McGonagall like she was insane. She'd mentioned the Order of the Phoenix openly in FRONT of Draco Malfoy. This was the boy who'd been the direct cause of the Headmaster's death, and she's giving away all the secrets of his organization made up for the sole purpose of defeating his Master! McGonagall followed her thought process and grimaced. "Hermione. I would like to see you privately after the feast. We will meet before I show the two of you to your rooms." And with that, McGonagall left them alone again.

Malfoy sneered. It appeared to Hermione that McGonagall was on his side. The world had gone mad!

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So. First Chapter.**_

_**There's more to come, I promise. This will eventually incorporate Yellowcard's "Gifts and Curses" just a little FYI**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_


	2. Feasts and Meetings

Chapter Two: Feasts and Meetings

"HEAD BOY!" Ron Yelled.

"Why's he even—HOW… HOW is he even back this year?!" Harry fumed. His face had gone white, then red with rage. His knuckles were white and cracked with the effort it took to keep them from connecting with passerby's.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. "McGonagall seemed so… so rational about the whole thing! She seemed to know perfectly well what she was doing!" Hermione lugged her heavy traveling bag into the carriage and turned to her friends, "This is me, you guys, I have to ride separately from the rest. Head girl and all. I'll see you at the feast, though. I promise. And we'll figure all this out later." She nodded at the two boys, and Ginny, who had joined them, before climbing into the dark recesses of the carriage.

"I was wondering what that smell was." Malfoy scowled, looking down his nose at her as she took her seat opposite him. She tried to sit as far away as possible. "It's your muddy blood, that's what."

"Can you see what pulls these carriages Malfoy? If you don't shut up, I'm going to slit your throat and feed you to them." Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed, before turning and gazing determinedly out the window. She realized that Draco must have known what she was referring to, because he hadn't responded to her. She chanced a look back at him, and noticed his face was contorted and unreadable. But his skin was sallow, paler than usual, and he had begun to sweat a little. Apparently, it was true that thestrals were fearsome creatures to many witches and wizards.

At the feast, Hermione managed to ignore the hat's never-ending song of unity and the first years' house assignments. She and Harry and Ron and Ginny were all head to head discussing the potential reasons why Malfoy was back in Hogwarts. Hermione looked over Ron and Harry's heads, and noticed that Malfoy had distanced himself from the other Slytherins. This was unusual for the Slytherin Prince, and she mentioned it to the rest of the little group.

"Well, he's gotta have room for that big head of his don't he?" Ginny said, and Harry and Ron snickered.

McGonagall stepped up to the podium and all conversation ceased.

Her speech was terse. She was the new Headmistress. She had taken over Dumbledore's office. She was also still teaching Transfiguration, though only to the upper years—fifth through seventh. The other teachers, along with Mad Eye Moody, who had come back—for real this time—to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts all took turns helping out with the other students' classes. Slughorn was still teaching potions, in lieu of professor Snape. He Forbidden Forrest was just that—Forbidden. There was a list of banned items on Filch's door should anyone care, and finally, the new Head boy and Girl—Hermione Granger—appreciative claps and cheers rose from three of the four houses. And Draco Malfoy. The room was abruptly silent. Malfoy didn't even bother standing up. He seemed to expect such a reaction to his presence.

McGonagall sighed audibly but did not bother to explain. She knew that even though all the students probably knew some version of the truth about last year, the fact that Draco Malfoy was indeed back in Hogwarts, and at that, Head Boy, there had to be better than good reason for it. She knew silence wouldn't suffice for her Head Girl, though. So when the feast was over, she met the young witch in her new office.

"Sit, Miss Granger." McGonagall pointed to a large, comfortable looking chaise situated across from the large wooden desk in the Headmistress's office. "I'm going to tell you this—and I expect you to tell your friends too so I don't have to repeat myself—because it is necessary that you, as Head Girl know the truth behind the reasons that have lead Draco Malfoy to join us again this year." McGonagall looked more tired than Hermione had ever seen her.

"This summer has been a very long one, Hermione. As you know, the Order has struggled without Dumbledore to lead it. Some members don't believe that Harry Potter is the savior that Dumbledore claimed him to be. Still others claim that the war should be between adults and not children. While there may be truths in all of these things—the fact is there have been prophesies made, and the past cannot be ignored. He Who Must Not Be Named will come for Harry Potter and Harry's ability to defend himself will either save…or cost him his life. I believe that Mr. Potter needs all the allies he can get. And if that includes a childhood enemy, then so be it."

Hermione new she was talking about Draco Malfoy. She sat patiently and waited for the Headmistress to continue.

"This summer, I was in my office, when my floo was activated, and a very battered Draco Malfoy came tumbling through my fireplace. Naturally, I assumed the worst, but, following behind him was your former professor, Remus Lupin. Lupin explained that Mr. Malfoy had been disowned by his father and his family for not carrying out the Dark Lord's orders and he was now on the run for his life from the Dark Lord, His Death Eaters, as well as his family—His father Lucius."

Hermione barely suppressed a gasp. Her eyes widened, seeing the truth behind the elderly witch's eyes.

"We gave him quarter here, from that point forward, knowing that he would be an outcast when school began in September. When I got him to confess his side of the story several weeks later, I realized it was not only the adults that were after him, but several of his former friends as well. This is why I made him Head Boy. In his house, there are those that would take his life."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then asked, "How do you know this isn't some scam—that Malfoy's faking it all?" she asked.

McGonagall nodded, "I expected you would ask that, "We questioned him under Veritaserm. And when I got his confession weeks later, he allowed me to see his memories in the pensieve."

Hermione thought a moment, and then nodded. If McGonagall and the Order believed him, then she could give him a chance too. No matter how snarky he was to her. She'd be cordial.

After their meeting, the found Malfoy waiting at the bottom of the stairs, by the gargoyle, and McGonagall led them to their private dormitories.

The door was nondescript and could have been mistaken for a broom cupboard except there were intricate runes carved into the stone wall all around the door frame. Immediately, Hermione was intrigued, but, decided to leave it for another day, and instead focused on the rooms within.

"The password is 'prancing pixies', have a good night." She said, and vanished around a corner.

Inside, there was a large common room, decorated in Red, Gold, Green and Silver, there were two of everything, it seemed. Two bookcases, half filled with reference-books and scrolls, two desks and two chairs, two comfortable high-backed chairs by the fireplace, two couches… to either side of the room there was a door. On one, there was the Gryffindor House crest, and the other bore the Slytherin House crest. There was a third door which, Hermione assumed, lead to their…shared…bathroom. Not wanting to spend any more time with Malfoy than was absolutely necessary, Hermione shifted her satchel on her shoulder, and without looking at the tall blonde boy, said, "Well, goodnight, Malfoy." She walked to her door, and stepped inside, closing it behind her, with a sigh of relief.

In the living room, Draco watched her go and thought to himself, 'since when did the Mudblood turn into a girl?' He shook himself from his thoughts and strode over to the fireplace, pointing his wand at it; he muttered 'incendio' and the fireplace burst into life. He flopped down into one of the high-backed chairs, and lost himself in the flames.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Here's chapter 2!**_

_**Comments?**_


	3. You Bleed the Same as Me

Chapter 3: You Bleed the Same as Me

Hermione settled into her classes quickly. School always had a way of taking her mind off her uncomfortable living situation and the war that was being raged outside the castle's walls. She'd taken the responsibility of scheduling the prefects' rounds and making sure they adhered to their duties—but she'd expected no less, considering who her Co-Head was. She was surprised, though, that he didn't create any more trouble than was necessary.

She barely saw him, as a matter of fact. It was true that she spent long hours in the library, digging her way through mountains of dark arts information when she wasn't studying for her NEWTS, but when she was in her dormitory, she was surprisingly unbothered by the blond haired Slytherin. She'd even managed to share the common room a few times without a confrontation.

Of course, that was before this morning.

Hermione woke up early. The sun hadn't risen yet and she knew it was probably just 4:30 or so, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She'd fallen asleep over her Arithmancy book the night before, and the page had glued itself to the left side of her face. Her clothes felt sticky and she wanted a shower. Figuring that it was the middle of the night, and that Malfoy would probably be shut up in his room as he always was, she chanced to slip out of her uniform and into a thin robe and made her way to the shared bathroom.

She found no one there, just as she'd suspected. Turning on the faucets she drew herself a hot bath filled with bubbles and sank deep into the frothy mixture, determined to relax before she had to begin her day. She cast a warming charm on the water, so that it stayed the perfect temperature, and she rested against the edge of the pool-like tub. She rested her head against a towel against the edge of the large tub and had soon fallen asleep.

An hour later, Draco stirred in his room. The first rays of light began to leak through his heavy green curtains, and he grumbled at having not properly closed them. He wasn't asleep in his bed, though it was atrociously unmade. His room stank of dirty laundry and fire whisky. He refused to let the house elves clean up after him. It reminded him of home.

Since running away, Draco had been careless with his possessions. He no longer presented himself as the arrogant, pompous prat that the school had come to know and loathe. Instead, he remained aloof to both his housemates, who chose to ridicule him and make fun of him and treat him as an outcast, as well as to the rest of the school, to many of those who hated him, and many of those who were afraid of him.

The only thing he bothered to keep clean was his uniforms and himself. He took pride in his appearance. He was a Malfoy, though he no longer claimed such lineage. He looked across the room at his muggle alarm clock and read 5:23 am. Shaking himself from his stupor, she shed the plain white t-shirt he was wearing, leaving himself in a pair of black cotton pants. Not bothering with his robe, he slung his door open with one hand, holding his head with the other, and headed across the common room to the bathroom.

Opening the door quietly, for the sake of his headache, she didn't notice at first the girl sleeping in the tub in the corner of the room. He turned instead to the sink and splashed come cool water on his face. With both hands placed firmly on the counter, he looked up at himself in the mirror. He was contemplating a shave, when he caught a glimpse of curly hair in the mirror behind him. He started and swung around to face the frightened eyes of Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing in here?!" Hermione nearly shrieked, sinking low in the bubbles, which had greatly dissipated in the hour she had been there.

"Me?" Draco scoffed, wincing at her high pitch, "What are YOU doing here? You're never up this early." He gritted his teeth. Talking hurt his head. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"I couldn't sleep." Hermione said.

"Coulda' fooled me." Draco shot back, not looking away from her.

"Do you mind? I'll get out of your way, if you would just leave." Hermione motioned to the door.

Draco debated not leaving. But his head and his stomach throbbed and he was in no mood to hear her scream. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, but padded out of the room without so much as an insult.

He was standing outside of the bathroom, facing his own room, leaning against the door frame when he heard it.

Inside, Hermione hastily stood from the tub and grabbed a towel she'd laid beside it to dry herself off. Quickly, she drained the tub and stepped onto the cool stone floor of the bathroom. She wrapped the towel loosely around her middle, before turning to grab her robe. Her foot slipped on the slick wetness of the stone, and she fell backwards. She was unable to catch her self on the side of the tub and her head struck the corner of it. She cried out sharply as pain flooded her senses. She felt the towel slip from her grip, and she felt the coolness of the stone floor as her body collided with it, and then she felt nothing at all.

Draco started at her cry. He heard the dull thumping noise, and he burst into the bathroom without thinking whether or not she was dressed. He found her lying beside the large tub; towel half underneath her, half hiding her body from his view, her damp brown curls splayed out around her face. She was breathing but unconscious. He looked her over for any other immediate injuries, but could see none, he placed his hand behind her neck, and lifted her head slightly, and a trickle of blood ran across the floor between the cracks in the stones. Stricken, Draco stared at the crimson liquid momentarily paralyzed.

Then, as if electrocuted, he sprang up with Hermione in his arms, cradling her head against his chest, and dashed out of their dormitory and up to the hospital wing. Screaming with all his breath for Madame Pomphrey. He was more frightened for the girl in his arms than he had ever been for himself, and that scared him more than anything else.

Hermione suffered a concussion. When she'd struck the side of the tub, she'd split her scalp. It was an easy fix, but the spot would be tender, Madame Pomphrey said. She should take it easy for a few days. Hermione asked how she'd gotten to the Hospital Wing, and when she learned that Draco Malfoy had carried her up here—that he'd been scared out of his mind and covered in her blood—she nearly fainted dead away all over again. She was a Mudblood. A dirty, smelly little know-it-all and he'd saved her life and been covered with her vile blood? Why? Was she indebted to him now? Hermione's stomach turned. Suddenly, she didn't want to go back to her rooms at all.

For Draco, it was a very different story. Madame Pomphrey had allowed him a bowl of water and a warm rag to clean himself off once he'd deposited Hermione on one of the many beds in the Wing. As he sat across from her, cleaning off her blood, he couldn't help but notice that it was the same color as his own. There was nothing muddy about it. Perhaps what surprised him even more was he didn't feel dirty when he saw that he was covered with her blood. He was scared. Terrified that perhaps she was seriously hurt, but he didn't feel the least bit dirty. In fact, her blood seemed to have the opposite effect upon him. It seemed to awaken within him something he couldn't explain.

Draco saw the young woman lying under the sheets now not as a lesser life form but as a smart, talented, beautiful creature that he had tortured and taken advantage of for far too long. It was true, he'd seen bits of her body already—when he'd walked in on her as she was lying on the floor, but none of that really registered with him. He had known long before this incident that she was beautiful and it was more than her body that made her so. Draco looked down at the bloody rag in his hands and he knew that his decision all those months ago was the right one—even if it meant that in the end, it would cost him his life.


	4. Turning Point

Chapter 4: Turning Point

Ginny was sitting by her bed when Hermione next woke up. She'd been detained in the Hospital Wing over the last three days for safety reasons, and after hearing what Madame Pomphrey had to tell her about Draco bringing her there clad in only a towel, she downed a large vile of dreamless sleep draught, and rested for two days straight. She was glad that it was Ginny and not the boys she woke up to.

"Hey 'Mione." Ginny said, softly, taking the brunette's hand, as she sat forward in her chair.

"Hi Gin." Hermione mumbled turning her head slightly to look her friend in the face. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Ginny replied, "You should be able to leave around dinnertime, Madame Pomphrey says. I just stopped by after my last class hoping you were awake. When you weren't, I just figured I'd sit with you for a while."

Hermione nodded, and sat up in bed, noticing that she was now clad in hospital pajamas—plain, white cotton sweats. "Thanks. Where are Ron and Harry?"

"In the Gryffindor common room I expect. They stopped by earlier to see how you were. Ron's worried sick. Harry too. They both nearly killed Malfoy before Madame Pomphrey told them what had really happened."

Hermione blanched, and then blushed. "So they know that he was the one who brought me here?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. They're mixed up about it too. I admit Ferret Boy's been a little quiet this year—he hasn't been up to anything that you can tell has he, Mione?" Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her friend.

"No. Not that I know of. We mostly just avoid each other. He stays in his room nearly all the time." Hermione answered honestly, but, now that she thought about it, it was strange that Malfoy wasn't causing as much trouble as possible. He hadn't even picked a fight with her the morning of her accident. Hermione put the thought aside to contemplate at another time, for Madame Pomphrey strode through her office doors and headed for her bed.

"I see you're finally awake now dear!" She called, obviously happy to see Hermione awake and speaking to one of her friends. She checked the Head Girl over and proclaimed her fit enough to go about her business. Admonishing her to be careful in the future. Hermione thanked her for her attention.

Ginny walked with Hermione back to the Head's Rooms. The subject remained on Malfoy. "Do you think he's switched sides after all?" Ginny asked, after a long pause between the girls.

Hermione had thought of this more than once, but had never considered admitting to it. "Surely not. He's the son of one of the most notorious Death Eaters in Britain! Even if his family has betrayed him, a dog cannot so easily change their spots!" she protested. Though, secretly, she had begun to wonder about that very thing.

"Have you thought about trying to be friends with him?" Ginny said. She was always the practical, blunt, forward thinker of the bunch.

Hermione scoffed. "With Ron and Harry as my best friends?! Have you lost your mind?" She laughed at the outrageousness of it.

Ginny went on, unperturbed, "well, what if you did it under the guise of getting information out of him? You know… know thy enemy and all that. He must know all about what the Death Eaters are up to now. Even if he's lost contact with his father and Voldemort… Surely he knows some of their plans." Ginny was thinking aloud now.

Hermione began to think to herself as well. It wasn't a bad idea at all. She could try and befriend him, get him to trust her, and then feed any useful information he might give her back to Harry and Ron. She knew that the Order had probably gathered much from his memories, but she also knew that the Order kept a great deal from the Trio. And she knew that in the end it would be Harry, Ron and she that would battle Voldemort.

"Ginny, I will think about it. He could be useful." She said. They had reached the head's rooms, and Ginny waved her good bye, before turning toward the library to meet a study group. Hermione said the password and entered her dormitory.

Her door was open—it had been when she left to take her bath that morning, three days ago. Malfoy's door was closed, like usual. The fire in the living room was lit and there were several books and papers scattered on the coffee table in front of one of the couches as though someone had been studying. The bathroom door was open as well, but only slightly. She heard water running.

She quickly made her way to her room, not wanting to be seen by Malfoy in the hospital clothes, and once she was barricaded behind the safety of her door, she performed a cleaning spell on herself, changed into more comfortable weekend clothes (for it was nearing dinnertime on a Friday evening) and looked at her self in the mirror. After running a comb through her hair and snarling at the pouf that resulted, she sprayed the chestnut mass with water and then tied it up in a loose bun. Having satisfied herself somewhat with her appearance, she felt better about approaching Malfoy and offing her gratitude for his assistance. In reality, it was something she'd rather die than do—but he deserved her thank you, and he would get it, no matter how grudgingly she offered.

She gathered several books together intending to make up some of her missed assignments after dinner; she slid them into her satchel, and slung open her door to exit her room.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at what she found on the other side of the door. Malfoy, dressed only in his uniform trousers, a towel in one hand drying his hair, his other, poised to knock on her door, blinked at her momentarily, before lowering his hand and stepping back to allow her room to exit.

Hermione could not speak. She knew the seventh year boys had hit their growth spurts and most of them had matured beautifully, Ron and Harry were fine examples, but she had never really taken the time to look closely at Draco Malfoy. Even the night of her accident, she was too shocked and frightened to be awed by his half naked body standing before her. Now, however, she was acutely aware that Malfoy was indeed a very nice specimen of a young man. Her eyes traveled unbidden down his chest and stomach, back up to his broad shoulders and muscled arms. There were still little droplets of moisture clinging to his torso, and it was all she could do to keep from reaching out to wipe at them. It was obvious that Quittich had done him well over the years.

"Granger?" Malfoy's puzzled voice startled her from her reverie and she jumped.

"Wha-what? Did you need something Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered, shaking her self as though she'd just been awakened from a deep slumber.

"I just wanted to see if you were…okay." Malfoy's face changed. He seemed uncomfortable. He dropped the towel over his shoulder, and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Uh. Yes. I'm fine now. Thank you. And, um, thank you for… you know… helping me… the other day as well." Hermione's face turned as red as Ron Weasley's hair.

"Yeah no problem." Malfoy mumbled, turning and stalking across the common room to his own door. Hermione watched the muscles twitch and move under his skin as he strode away from her. Shaking her head she began to fiddle with her bag again. "Are you going to the library after dinner?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. She just looked at the blond boy in front of her. He was acting so strangely. Had been, indeed, since school started. But, she'd made her mind up when she'd spoken with Ginny—she was going to try and make friends with him, "Yes. I have work to catch up on from all the classes I missed this week." She answered.

"I'll come with you then. You can borrow my notes to help get caught up." Malfoy didn't wait for her to respond, just turned and retreated into his own room to finish getting ready for dinner.

Hermione left the Head's common room not quite what to think of the situation.

Dinner was a little more normal for Hermione. She finally saw Harry and Ron. "'Mione! You're back!" Harry and Ron called in near unison.

Hermione laughed and joined them at the table, taking her usual seat next to Ginny. "Yes, finally."

"Now you can finally tell us what really happened!" Ron whispered conspiratorially, leaning over his plate and looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about Ron? Ginny said Madame Pomphrey told you guys what happened?" She looked to Ginny for confirmation and the small redhead only rolled her eyes and continued to eat her dinner.

"You can't expect us to believe Malfoy actually carried you bleeding and unconscious—"

"Don't forget naked" Ginny interrupted, to Hermione's chagrin.

"NAKED!?" Ron bellowed, causing several heads to turn.

Harry slapped his friend on the back of the head and continued, "all the way from your rooms to the hospital wing. Why would he do something so… so good?" Harry growled.

"You were naked?" Ron asked, again.

"I was getting out of the tub and I slipped. I had a towel wrapped around me…" Hermione could barely remember that part, and she didn't relish the idea of Malfoy seeing her in anything less than long underwear with footies and a parka.

"Back to the fact that he carried you up three floors…" Harry said, a little louder. Hermione shot him a warning glare to keep his tone down.

"So what if I did?" Came a baritone from behind the boys.

Hermione's head shot up to see Malfoy standing over them. His eyes were focused directly on her. She was struck dumb when her eyes met his gaze.

"For your information Potter, I wrapped her up in her robe too. She was completely covered should any one in the halls have seen us. Though I'm afraid I would have had to give them a detention if I saw them. It was 5:30 in the morning. No student should be out wandering the halls that early." His last sentence was clearly directed at Potter and Weasley, as he knew that the Trio had been known to sneak around at odd hours of the night.

Clearly it did not satisfy Ron, but it was obvious that it put Hermione's mind to rest at least a little—to know he hadn't paraded around the school with her unconscious naked body bleeding all over him like some smut-book's tragic romantic hero.

"Did you touch her?" Ron growled, starting to get up from his seat, his fists poised for battle. Harry didn't stop him this time; in fact, it looked as if he might join in. Malfoy looked as if he could care less.

"Of course he touched me." Hermione said, flatly.

All three boys look at her slack-jawed. Draco was about to protest when she shook her head and huffed impatiently.

"He carried me all the way to the Hospital Wing, remember?" she said, giving Ron and Harry a look that dared them to press the issue. Harry muttered something under his breath and slumped down into his seat, and after a swift kick in the shin from Ginny, Ron did the same.

"What're you doing over here, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, once the boys had been wrestled back into control of their tempers.

Malfoy merely jerked his chin indicating Hermione, "Granger and I were headed to the library after dinner, if you must know, Weaslette." He snarled, though it lacked its usual venom.

"Why would she want to go anywhere with you, Malfoy?" Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Because he's doing his job as Head Boy and helping me catch up in all my classes that I missed while I was out. Besides, I'd ask for your help, but the two of you can't stay awake long enough to take decent notes!" Hermione quipped taking one last swig of her pumpkin juice and slinging her satchel over her shoulder.

Neither Ron nor Harry liked the truth behind her answer, but they were forced to admit that she had a point. The nodded and promised they'd meet up tomorrow for some study time or something.

Hermione followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall about twenty paces behind him. She didn't want it to look as though they were headed anywhere together. She found, however, that as soon as the doors to the Great Hall were closed, Draco had managed to find her side. She wasn't sure that she wanted to speak to him—but it was more awkward to maintain the silence, so she found herself asking him questions.

"Why did you offer to help me catch up?"

"You needed to get your notes from somewhere. I knew your two idiot friends weren't going to be a big help in that department." Draco said.

"Harry and Ron are NOT idiots!" Hermione cried, huffing and walking faster, even though she knew, with his longer legs, he could catch her up with no effort.

"Of course they aren't. Not Saint Potter and his Weasel Sidekick!" Draco's own voice rose as they turned the corridor to the library, finally, they were having a real fight, the first of the entire year—and it was already nearing the middle of October.

"Don't call them that! You don't have the slightest idea what Harry's faced in his life! You don't know how hard it's been for him—" But he cut her off

They were in the library now; in a study room Madame Pince had the good forethought to silence. "Don't I? I forgot! I was the cherished only son of a rich and powerful yet kind and loving beneficiary! I never got locked in the dungeons or had unforgivable thrown at me when I accidentally broke a vase even though I couldn't control my powers. I don't know what it's like to be hated by every member of my family and have that same, very evil, very powerful family want me deader than the Great man I failed to kill!" Draco was breathing so hard when he finally stopped yelling, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He'd backed Hermione into a corner and was towering over her, his face red and angry.

Hermione was both shocked and horrified at the words spilling from Malfoy's mouth. When he finally stopped screaming at her, she found she had nowhere to run, and was at such a loss for words she couldn't think of a single comforting thing to say to him. What she did say startled them both, "Draco, I—"

Malfoy's eyes darted to her own, and for the first time, he really looked at her. When their eyes locked, he was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. He felt his body actually lean in and he leapt away in horror. Surely he couldn't be feeling anything for this… this… for HER….

Hermione, not understanding, reached out, she wanted, in whatever way, to comfort him. She sympathized with Harry for his upbringing and all the pain he suffered through, and here, it seemed, Harry had a kindred spirit. No, if possible, what Malfoy suffered was worse that Harry. She wanted to help him.

Draco recoiled from her hand. He was frightened by the fact that he wanted to feel her touch. He was frightened that he'd broken down in front of her—that he'd told one of his most hated enemies part of his deepest darkest secrets. He was mortified, horrified at his actions, at what he was feeling, and suddenly he realized that the room was much to small, and Hermione was much too close. He grabbed the bag he'd discarded and bolted from the room, leaving Hermione in stunned silence to study on her own.


	5. A Second Rescue and a Conversation

Chapter 5: A Second Rescue and a Conversation

_**Mary belongs to the words of a song.  
I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her.  
But she will not wait for me anymore, anymore.   
Why did I say all those things before I was sure?**_

Hermione decided to stay in the library and work alone. She was afraid to go back to her rooms. Afraid something similar would happen again. She hadn't processed everything he had said yet, hadn't been able to get past the look on his face when the words came out of his mouth. She needed to talk to someone—but who could she trust with such a subject? Harry and Ron would never understand.

Ginny. It was Ginny who'd put the idea into her head that she could try being friends with him. It was Ginny who seemed open to the fact that Malfoy might have changed. She could talk to Ginny.

--

She left the library late. Later than she probably should have. The prefects had already made their rounds, the teachers had gone to bed hours ago, even Mrs. Norris and Filch seemed to have found a cozy corner to hide away in. She walked quickly toward her rooms, not liking the utter silence that had fallen over the castle. She had only one floor to go when she turned down a long corridor and for the first time heard footsteps following her. She stopped to listen, and they stopped as well. Shaking it off as tiredness and lack of sleep, she continued walking, so did the other set of feet. She entered the moonlit section of the hallway and quickly spun around to see who was following her. A hand shot from the darkness and wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the voice was male, cruel, undoubtedly Slytherin. "The little Mudblood fall asleep in the Library again? Lost her way back to her dormitory?"

There were chuckles in the darkness. More than one person was there. "What should we do with her?" Another voice asked; this one was deeper.

"Let's have a little fun with her!" came a third.

Hermione exhaled sharply and bit the hand covering her mouth. "Unhand me you—you monsters!" She shrieked. She began to struggle in the tall boy's arms, elbowing him in the chest and ribs and nose.

"Oh, she's a feisty one alright! No wonder Potter keeps her around!" the original voice gritted his teeth as she stomped his toes and kicked his shins. He grabbed at her arms and legs, the others helping to restrain her.

In the dimness of the empty classroom she'd been pulled into she could only make out the pallid skin of the boys. She didn't recognize their voices, but she was certain they were from Slytherin—who else would dare attack the head girl. She got one hand free in the darkness and felt desperately in her robe for her wand.

"Looking for this?" something hard tapped against her temple. "To think I would leave you armed…" the boy tisked, and tossed the wand out into the main hallway. He placed his hands back on her thighs. "Restrain her! I will have her first!"

--

Draco had circled the common room at least a hundred times since curfew had passed. Where was she? Surely she didn't intend on spending the entire night in the Library just to get away from him!? He growled at himself for losing his temper. He'd been in a similar mood since he'd charged into the common room and slammed the door behind him several hours before. But he was determined to explain himself to her. Somewhere—in the back of his mind—he had decided it was time for someone… anyone… to know him. He was determined not to let the incident in the library scare her off.

Bloody Hell where was she?! Draco slammed the book he'd been trying to read while walking back and forth in front of the door across the room. It slapped, open faced, against the mantle of the fireplace, and then landed in the soot at the base of the fire. Slinging the door open, he marched out in search for the Head girl.

--

Hermione struggled against the boys as they pulled her arms and legs flat against the wall. Her attacker, a boy with pale skin and long hair—she'd grabbed a hand full of it and attempted to remove it from his skull—pulled at her robes, her sweater and her uniform shirt. He lifted her skirt to finger her knickers. All the time he was joking to his two accomplices, telling them they'd have her next, just hold her still and keep her quiet. She screamed and bit, but they'd stuffed her own tie in her mouth as a gag. She didn't begin to cry until the long haired boy reached down and ripped her knickers clean off of her.

She tried concentrating on wandless magic, but, the situation was too stressful to bring any calm clarity to the mind. She tried calling out for her friends, hoping against all hope that someone would sense her need, but it was of no use. They were all long asleep. She knew no one would come. In desperation, she tried her best to kick free of the boy holding her legs— he grew frustrated and threw a body bind curse at her. Now, frozen in her position pressed against the wall, she could only cry and hope it would be over soon.

--

Draco stormed up the stairway onto the main floor where most of their classes were held. He turned down the moonlit hallway and saw a small lump lying at the far end of the hallway. He raced toward it, and found Hermione's bag and wand scattered in the middle of the floor. There was no sign of the head Girl. Draco picked up the wand and lit the tip of his own. He stood still to see if he could hear anything.

There was a shuffling. Faint. It could have been rats in a broom cupboard had Draco's sensed not already been on high alert. The noises led him to an empty classroom. He stood outside the wooden door momentarily, listening, the shuffling continued, and it was accompanied by soft, muted mumbling.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he heard clearly through the door. It was a male voice—it was a Slytherin voice. Draco knew all he needed to. Quickly unlocking the door, he slammed it open and fired stunning spells with deadly accuracy at the two boys holding Hermione in place.

"Zabini. Nott. Montague. I should have known." Draco's voice was cold as ice. The look on his face was, if possible, even colder.

"Come to take you share of the spoils, eh Malfoy?" Zabini said, confident that he had done nothing wrong to the Mudblood.

Draco noticed the clothes that had been discarded—Hermione's robe, her sweater, her knickers—his face grew dark. "Step away from the girl, Zabini, or I'll be forced to do something you won't like."

Blaise Zabini, it was obvious, had taken Draco's position as the Slytherin Prince since Draco had been ostracized from the group. This act, Hermione deduced, was just another thing to show how much better Blaise was than Draco. How much farther he'd go. How much crueler he could be.

"And just what would that be, Malfoy? You've proved just how useful you can be." Zabini challenged the blond wizard, the other boys laughed, though they remained where they sat slumped on the floor.

"Let's just say I have my priorities straight now, Zabini. If I'm gonna kill someone—I'm gonna make sure I do it for a damn good reason." Draco snarled. Before Blaise could respond, Draco was across the room and in front of him. He punched the long haired boy so hard he bounced off the wall beside Hermione and landed in a heap beside Nott. "You forget, Zabini, I was taught the spells. Don't force me to use them on you." He used Hermione's wand to unbind her, and once she gathered her things, he handed it back to her.

"You won't get away with this!" Nott yelled out as Draco and Hermione left the class room.

"Neither will you." Draco warned.

--

The walk back to the dormitories was awkward and silent. Hermione was deeply thankful that Malfoy had shown up when he did, but she was also mortified that he'd been the one to rescue her again. She owed him all of her thanks, and yet she couldn't find her voice to even get his attention.

Draco was just as conflicted as Hermione. He wanted to say something about what just happened, but he didn't want to bring up a sore subject. He wanted to apologize about his earlier behavior—despite the fact that Malfoys never apologized—but he knew it wasn't the appropriate time. He wanted to just… talk to her. But he didn't have a clue what to say.

"Thank you." Hermione found herself muttering meekly. Once they were standing outside the doors to their rooms. He'd walked a few steps behind her all the way there, and he's been sure that they weren't followed.

Draco was brooding. The sudden noise shook him from his thoughts, and he didn't catch what she had said. "What?"

"I said thank you. For your help tonight." Hermione tried again. She didn't look up at him. She said the password and they stepped through the threshold into their common room.

"You're welcome." He answered her, honestly.

Hermione set her clothes and her bag—which she'd picked up after returning to the hallway—down on one of the desks. She made her way to her door, but then turned, and looked back over her shoulder. She was surprised to find him standing there, watching her.

"Um. I'm going to go… change. I'm not very tired anymore." She said this honestly. Reading on his face that he wanted to talk with her about something. "Can we… can we talk a little?" She asked.

Draco blinked for a moment, surprised that she'd want to speak with him—knowing it would be about what happened in the library—but nodded his head. He went and picked the book up from the edge of the fire, finding the pages a bit singed, and placed it back on the bookshelf. He found a comfortable spot on one of the couches and closed his eyes, waiting.

--

Hermione changed quickly, choosing blue striped cotton pajama pants and a matching blue tank top and put her hair in a loose bun and reentered the common room. She took a seat at the opposite end of the couch Draco had chosen and faced him, a pillow in her lap.

Draco buried the thought that he found her absolutely beautiful. He shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, and cleared his throat. "So…"

"So." Hermione echoed. "Was… was everything you said in this library true?"  
Draco didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Hermione looked at her hands. "Was it always like that for you?"

"No." My mom wasn't so bad all the time. "I think… I think she loved me once. But my father beat it out of her."

Hermione didn't gasp. She had suspected as much. She had known that Lucius was a cruel hearted man. "You never wanted to be like them, did you?" she asked, after a long, not entirely uncomfortable pause.

"No." Draco said, this time, it was he who looked at his hands. "I know I've done… terrible things. Things I wish every day I could take back…" His breath hitched in his throat. Hermione couldn't help but believe him.

"You did it because you were scared, didn't you? You didn't think it would go as far as it did? You thought someone… Harry… would figure it out… didn't you?" Hermione fired questions at him, not really meaning to, but more curious by the second.

"Yes, No… No, I didn't think it would get that far. I knew Potter would figure it out. He knew that day in the dress shop something was afoot. He just… wasn't fast enough." Draco picked lint neurotically off his left arm. The arm he held close to him, Hermione noticed, nearly all the time.

"Harry did know… No one would believe him…" Hermione herself felt her breathing catch in her chest. The guilt she felt at not believing her best friend was overwhelming. "He followed your movements relentlessly last year. He was obsessed. I blamed it on his childhood rivalry between the two of you… I was so stupid."

"You can't be perfect all the time, Granger." Draco bit out. "Potter knew what I was up to because he feels the Dark Lord the same way I feel him now." Draco actually shuddered.

"So it's true… You do have the mark?" Hermione crawled up onto her knees and started forward toward him.

Draco watched her wide-eyed, wondering what she was doing. "Y-yes." He breathed, half-loathing the answer, and half distracted by the view her present position afforded him of her bosom.

"May I see it?" Hermione asked, she was sitting on her knees right beside him now her eyes fixed on his left arm.

"No! Why would you want to do something like that?" Malfoy jerked away from her. Sometimes she was too curious for her own good.

Hermione, who was reaching out to touch his sleeve pulled her hand back and looked up at his face apologetically. "I'm sorry—I've just… never seen one up close."

"Trust me. You don't want to." Draco said, disgusted. "I'd do anything to get this thing off me. To undo what I am."

Hermione quirked half a smile. "You really aren't all bad, are you Draco?"

He blinked at her. What did she mean? Of course he was all bad—look at what he'd done last year—he was despicable. A monster. A—what was it? 'Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach'. That described him perfectly. But, when she said his name that way—oh, it made him wish he was good. It made him wish he had never been mean to anyone. It made him wish he'd never even heard the word Mudblood. He didn't want to be a Slytherin, or the pureblood son of the Dark Lord's right hand Death Eater. He wanted to be good enough for her. Just… good enough. For her.

--

Hermione sat back on her knees and looked at him for a long time. So long it made Draco uncomfortable. It was already strange to sit and talk with her this way—to talk to ANYone this way. He felt as though she was studying him—as if he was some weird creature of Hagrid's. But she wasn't repulsed by him and it confused him. She seemed interested, sympathetic, willing to help him. That, more than anything else drew him from his shell and allowed him to open up to her. He found himself asking about her childhood, what it was like to live with muggles. He asked what kinds of things she and Harry and Ron would do during the summer.

They talked about school and they talked about Quittich. They talked about their vacations, and their favorite things in the world. They talked so long they didn't notice the fire dim and then go out entirely, nor they didn't notice the clock when it chimed the early morning hours.

They talked until they were too tired to keep their eyes open, and then they talked some more. They talked until they fell asleep, right there, sitting side by side on their common room couch.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Ok, so the Song has come into play a little bit. It's not gonna match 100, of course, but I'm just using it for a basis… not gonna follow it explicitly… Anyway. The turning point has happened. It's about time for some real intrigue here. The next several chapters will heat up a bit :D**_

_**Please tell me what you think!**_


	6. The Morning After and Puzzle Pieces

Chapter Six: The Morning After and Puzzle Pieces

_**(She is the one), but I have a purpose,  
(She is the one), and I have to fight this,   
(She is the one), the villain I can't knock down.**_

Saturday morning came too early for Draco Malfoy. He was in an awkward position, and he knew he wasn't in his room because it was much too bright. His right arm had fallen to sleep, and his hand was numb and prickly, but when he tried to move it, he realized there was a slight pressure resting on the right side of his body.

He cracked an eye and looked down to find Hermione curled up against him in an effort to get warm. His heart skipped a beat as both his eyes shot open wide. He held his breath hoping that his startled jolt hadn't woken her. Her breathing was still even, she was still asleep.

Slowly, he readjusted his right arm so that it curled around her shoulders. His left arm, he found, was resting on her back, just above her waist. He thought, in that moment, he was truly happy. And it was a strange feeling. To hold this girl so close to him—to want her close to him always. He had known these feelings had existed for her. Had known he found her attractive for far too long. He began to see her differently at the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. But, then, he was under his father's thumb. And she was a Mudblood.

Now, for Draco, she was special. He no longer cared that her parents were Muggles. Indeed, he was interested in her world outside Hogwarts. He had allowed his curiosity to get the better of him in their conversations the night before—and had admitted that he knew virtually nothing of the Muggle world. He'd seen her blood with his own eyes—his father could not fool him any longer. Her blood was as red as his own. She was as pure as he was. No. She was far purer than he. She'd never taken a life, never bent her will to the vilest creature to walk the earth. She didn't have a cursed brand on her skin. She wasn't a slave to wickedness and darkness. She wasn't turned traitor to her own family and she wasn't hunted down by those she thought she could trust. In the months Draco had been on the run, he had come to know the truth—Dumbledore's was the side of light and life. Even if he didn't like Potter, he would fight with him against those who sought to destroy the beauty that was now resting in his arms. Potter might not trust him now—he knew—but he would prove himself to Potter and his Weasel sidekick. He'd prove himself worthy of Hermione. Worthy of her lo—

--

Hermione stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she wondered for a moment where she was. She tried to move but found there were strong arms wrapped around her. 'Oh,' she thought, 'I must have fallen asleep with Ron in the Gryffindor common—' only it wasn't the Gryffindor common room that washed into view before her eyes. It was hers and Draco's. Her heart stopped momentarily in her chest, and she fought the urge to jump from her position. 'Maybe he's still asleep…' she allowed her self to calm down and begin to formulate a plan to tip toe back to her room. She fought the urge to enjoy the warmth his body provided against the cool morning air, but her body was winning by a landslide. She found that she fit into him quite nicely and she wondered why she had never noticed this sort of thing with Harry or Ron. 'Could it be because you like Draco?' her mind called out to her, and she swallowed hard. That couldn't be it. She barely knew him. These feelings were just left of sympathy from their conversation the night before. They had to be. It was absurd to think she could fall for someone like Draco Malfoy. Even if he did proclaim to be reformed.

Then, she felt his hands on her. The one resting between her shoulder blades was playing with the tips of her curly hair—a few tendrils of which had fallen from the bun she'd put it into the night before. The one on her waist was stroking back and forth, ever so slightly. It was comforting. At the same time, she wanted to feel more of him.

With her head on his chest, Hermione could hear Draco's heartbeat. She noticed it was beating fast and sort of erratically. She could have sworn it matched her own. She unclenched her hand, which had balled itself up in his shirt, and splayed it out across his chest, as she did so; she tilted her head up to find him staring down at her nervously.

"Good morning." He whispered, afraid to speak and ruin the moment.

"Good morning." She whispered back, smiling a little, and blushing to the roots of her hair. Draco found this unbelievably adorable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… falling asleep on you."

"It's alright, Granger." Draco grinned, his eyes closing half way.

Hermione was awash in the sudden sexiness that was Draco Malfoy. She felt herself blush even more, and attempted to sit herself up. In doing so she ended up in his lap.

"Sorry…" Hermione apologized again, dragging her eyes away from Draco, who remained reclined on the sofa. His lean form stretched nearly from one end to the other. Hermione found it difficult not to compare him, with this white-blond hair and his silvery eyes to the Grecian gods she'd read about.

"How did you sleep?" Draco ignored the apology.

"Uh. Fine. I slept well, thank you." Hermione replied, "And you?"

"Better than I have in ages."

Hermione turned redder.

"Because I finally talked to someone." Draco clarified. Hermione only nodded. "Granger, if you don't stop that, I think your face might explode."

Hermione laughed and rubbed her hands over her face in an effort to calm down and nodded again. "Sorry—it's just… I've never done this sort of thing with anyone other than Harry or Ron—and they don't really count, you know…"

"Right—because they're totally incapable of noticing how beautiful you are."

"Right—they're like brothers to me and…what?" Hermione almost missed what he'd said to her. He just smirked back at her stunned look.

"You heard me Granger." Draco sat up and pulled his legs from around Hermione and stood from the couch.

"Yes, but I—" Hermione stuttered.

"You'd better get dressed. It's almost time for breakfast. Your friends will be wondering where you are." Draco cut her off, and began walking to his room to change.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I'll get something from the kitchens later, if I'm hungry. The rest of Slytherin doesn't take too well to my presence in case you haven't noticed." Draco drawled, though his words seemed a bit sad, now, to Hermione. She merely nodded and stood as well.

--

Breakfast was awash with gossip at the Gryffindor table. When the Daily Prophet had been delivered, there was a listing, on the front page, of the recent attacks on wizarding and muggle families. It was a call for help from the wizarding community, but many of the students scanned the lists for their parents' or relatives' names. There were a few who'd been unfortunate enough to find them.

"It isn't going to stop as long as he's out there." Hermione said between bites of her eggs. "It's getting worse—they're targeting Ministry members, muggle-lovers, parents of kids here at Hogwarts."

"They're trying to get to me." Harry said sadly, pushing his eggs around on his plate.

"Eat, Harry." Ginny commanded, and snagged the paper from Hermione so she could get a better look.

"There aren't any Order members on here… and Hermione your parents haven't been touched—if they wanted to get to Harry, you think they'd attack the people closest to him…" Ginny mumbled reading and rereading the list of names.

"They keep Order members' names out of the Prophet. Don't you know that?" Ron said, shoving two or three pieces of bacon in his mouth. "And as for 'Mione's parents, well, aren't they being protected by order members at all times? Wasn't that one of the conditions you made sure of before you came back here?"

Hermione nodded. "These people aren't at all close to Harry." She surmised. Looking the list of names over again, she began to put the puzzle pieces together in her head. "These people are people who take in wayward wizards, who rehabilitate people. These are half-way houses. There are others on this list as well, but…" Hermione slapped the paper on the table and tore the column from the front page. Snagging a few biscuits and a few pieces of cured ham and wrapped it all up in a napkin and rushed from the table.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Probably to the Library. That's where she always goes when she's got an idea." Harry muttered, finishing off his pumpkin juice and reaching across the table for the rest of the paper.

Ginny watched her friend hurry from the Great Hall and narrowed her eyes. There was something suspicious going on, and Ginny wanted to know what it was. If it didn't have to do with Harry—who DID it have to do with? She wagered it was Draco Malfoy.

Sitting her cup down abruptly, she stood from the table and said her good-byes to the boys. "I think I'll go and find Hermione. I want to help her with whatever she's working on." She announced, and dashed out of the Great hall after her curly haired friend.

--

Hermione was in the library, in the back, where she could usually be found by those who knew where to look, hunched over a muggle address book. She was surprised that the Hogwarts library actually had this particular item, but, it was Hogwarts after all—and though the book would have been considered out of date in the muggle world, she knew it would have to do. She began flipping through the dusty pages searching for the names listed in the paper. One by one, she found several muggle businesses, personal home addresses, and names of half-way houses listed. She wrote their addresses down. She had just started on the second column, when Ginny appeared at the entrance of her little alcove.

"I knew I'd find you here." She said. "What can I do to help?"

Hermione looked up, a little puzzled, but, blinking away her shock, she smiled, "go get me a map of Britain. The most recent one you can find." She knew Ginny had a sense about things—she could tell when Hermione was on to something. She could also sense when Hermione needed to talk to another girl, and strangely enough, she was in both situations at the same time.

Ginny disappeared and reappeared with a roll of parchment, which she rolled out over the circular table once Hermione had cleared it of all her books and things. After weighing down the edges, so it wouldn't roll up again, Hermione finished her address hunting, and slapped the muggle address book closed, setting in on the floor by the table.

"I have a hunch." She said.

"Well, that was obvious at breakfast. When you have hunches, you always dash off somewhere and don't surface again until you've figured something out. I just figured I'd come help you this time—cause I know you've got something or other on your mind." Ginny smiled warmly at her friend.

"You're right Gin. But now's not the time for girl-talk. I'm afraid the Head Boy might be in danger."

"Malfoy? Why?" Ginny tilted her head, looking down at the list of addresses Hermione was beginning to plot out on the map.

"My hunch is, Gin, that the Death Eaters don't know where Draco is. They don't know that he's at Hogwarts. I think they've been hunting for him." Hermione circled a point in red ink near Surrey England.

"How is that possible? Surely one of the Slytherin's has told their parents by now…" Ginny reasoned.

"As Head Girl, I can tell you that all the students' mail is checked for any dubious material before being sent out or received. That's why there's no more owl post during meal-times. That's also why the owlery has been sealed. This place has been on lockdown since Dumbledore's death."

"I didn't realize that. So you think Lucius Malfoy is hunting his own son down to kill him?"

"Or bring him back to their side."

"Bring him back?" Ginny's eyebrows rose, "you mean he's good now?"

"I think part of him has always been good, Gin. I'll tell you all about it later. Now, help me with these addresses."

After a few hours of plotting, erasing and plotting some more, Hermione guestimated a rough line heading directly toward Hogwarts. Though Draco had done a bit of wandering—or at least it appeared the Death Eaters thought he had—it was inevitable that they would eventually figure out he'd come back to the scene of his great failure.

"We have to show this to McGonagall." Hermione breathed. And Ginny nodded.

"D'you think the Order has any idea?"

"I really don't know, Gin. I can't imagine they care too much about Draco Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

"But you do." Ginny stated, turning in her chair to look at the Head Girl.

"I… yes. I do care about him." Hermione admitted. "We talked last night. About a lot of things. I really think it was the first time he's opened up to anyone. And I felt sorry for him—and I wanted to help him. I wanted to comfort him, Gin. What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, Hermione." Ginny said, though she had to suppress a grin. "Do you love him?"

That question came to Hermione as a shock. Mostly because her heart immediately told her yes. "It is too soon for that, isn't it?" she asked the red-head sitting next to her. "I barely know the real Draco Malfoy. I still half way see him as the arrogant snarky prat he was when we were little."

Ginny snickered at that. "And the other half of you?"

"The other half of me sees him the way I saw him when we woke up this morning." Hermione mused.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"No! Nothing happened! We just… fell asleep on the couch… together. In each other's arms." Hermione's blush was as red as her friend's hair.

"How sweet!" Ginny cooed, "And he didn't try anything?"

"Nothing at all. He didn't even make a snide remark about it. He told me I was beautiful—even it was in a round about way."

"What do you mean?"

"I told him that I'd never done anything like that before with someone other than Harry or Ron—you know those two—they're like brothers to me… so that's nothing new or special. Well, he said that they were too stupid to notice how beautiful I was… or something like that. Something completely Malfoy-ish and I was so wrapped up in my own explanation I nearly missed it!"

Ginny giggled girlishly. "Well, there's something I never thought would happen! Malfoy complementing a muggle-born!"

The girls laughed and gossiped a little more, while they packed their things up and headed toward the Headmistress's office.

--

From the other side of the bookcase, an intruder over heard the confession.

"So. Malfoy's begun to fancy the little Mudblood, has he? I suppose it's about time we beat some sense into him."

The figure, dressed in black and green cloaks, waited till the girls left, then headed toward the dungeons where several others awaited a new plan and their orders.


	7. The Snakes' Duel

Chapter Seven: The Snake's Duel

I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say;  
still I will always fight on for you.

Draco washed and dressed himself a few hours after Hermione left. It was nearing noon and he was getting hungry. He allowed the house elves to come in and finally clean up his room—though it was only their relentless persistence that had persuaded him. He threw his cloak over his jeans and black button down before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading toward the picture of the still life and tickling the pear.

He was nearing the picture of fruit when a voice called out to him. He recognized it immediately at Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh Draco!"

"What do you want Parkinson?" his voice was cold. Uninterested.

"I have a message for you—It's from Blaise."

"I don't give a damn about anything Blaise has to say to me." Draco snarled.

"You might want to hear her out." Came a voice from behind him. Draco turned to see Daphne Greengrass emerge from an adjoining corridor. "I'm not one for involving myself in this sort of mess—but I've overheard some of what has been going on… and trust me, you might not want to ignore any tidbits Pansy here wants to share with you." With a flick of her long blond hair, and a sway of her hips, she pushed past him and made her way back towards the dungeons. Draco turned back to Pansy with an expectant look on his face.

"Blaise is going to challenge you to a duel." She said, as if she were discussing the weather. "He feels as though you have dishonored yourself as a Slytherin by falling in love with that Mudblood bitch. It's a duel to incapacitation. Death, obviously, will be left for the Dark Lord or your honorable father." Pansy quipped, scrutinizing her nails. "He'll meet you at midnight on the Quittich pitch. Tonight. Don't make us come looking for you, Draco." She said, then, flipped her cropped, dark hair much the same way as Daphne had, and followed the yellow haired girl the dungeons.

Draco stood in the corridor for a moment contemplating his choices. He knew if he didn't go, he risked not only himself being attacked but also Hermione and her friends. He couldn't have that—not over something so stupid. Blaise was trying to assert his manhood and it was going to get him hurt. Draco knew he would go. He knew he would accept the challenge and he knew he would win because he knew that what Pansy said was true. Somewhere, somehow, he had fallen for Hermione Granger. And she deserved an honorable man.

--

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron all sat before Headmistress McGonagall as she and Professors Flitwick and Mad Eye Moody poured over the map that Hermione had charted. It was true, Mad Eye had confirmed, that the Order had not thought about Young Mister Malfoy's evasion of his family as a potential threat to Hogwarts. They all agreed that Hermione had made the correct guess that they were hunting Draco down by following his trail.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but why are we here?" Harry asked, breaking a lingering silence that had followed the initial explanation.

"I wanted you here so that perhaps you might understand why Mr. Malfoy has been excepted back into this school, Mr. Potter." McGonagall quipped, looking over her glasses at him. "Do you not see now that Draco Malfoy's life is in great danger?"

"Not that he doesn't deserve it!" Ron burst out, causing Ginny to smack him in the arm hard.

"That will be enough out of you Mr. Weasley. No one deserves to be hunted like wild game!" McGonagall's voice raised in pitch. "That boy risked everything to stay true to himself! I suggest you show him a little respect!"

Harry huffed but looked at his shoes. Hermione did not look away from the professors and Ginny and Ron glared at one another. It was soon after that that they were dismissed.

--

"All of that just to prove that Malfoy is innocent!" Ron barked.

"I'll never be able to forgive him. Not after last year. Not after what I saw." Harry growled. Hermione heard the anger and sadness in his voice, but she could tell his resolve had softened ever so slightly toward the Head Boy. Ron, however, was another story.

"You have to admit, he's been singing a different tune since this year started." Ginny observed, "And you all have noticed the way the rest of Slytherin House treats him."

"Finally getting a dose of his own medicine if you ask me." Ron muttered which every one ignored.

"It's gonna take something drastic to get me to change my mind about him." Harry finally said. And Hermione took it as a good sign.

--

Back in the Head's Common room, Draco munched on a scone as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The hour grew later and he'd gotten nothing accomplished that afternoon. Midnight. He had three hours until the duel began and al he wanted to do was speak to Hermione.

Two hours later, Hermione came back to the Head's common room to find Draco dressed for an evening out. His heavy cloak shone faintly in the dull light of the common room.

"Where are you going this late?" Hermione questioned.

"Out. I have… a meeting." Draco didn't look at her. He wished to Merlin that he could tell her what he was about to do, but he wanted more than that to protect her from any potential danger. "You have to promise me you'll stay here."

"Why? What's going on?" Hermione's suspicions were immediately raised. She narrowed her eyes at the Head Boy.

"I can't tell you that. Just promise me you'll not open this door to anyone you don't know. Promise me you will stay safe." Draco's tone was desperate, pleading. It was a tone she had never heard before and didn't like in the least.

"I want to know what's going on!" She raised her voice, stepping toward him. He crossed the room in three huge steps and had her in his arms.

"I can't tell you. I have to protect you. I have to do this to keep my honor. To keep your honor. Don't follow me. Don't leave this room!" Draco begged her; he inhaled deeply, taking in her sent as he crushed her to him.

To Hermione he sounded as though he were about to duel someone for her hand in marriage. It sounded all too ridiculous. Yet, his tone of voice and his mannerisms seemed to fit perfectly. "Okay. I'll stay out of harms' way." She whispered, hoping that would satisfy him.

It did. He pulled away from her and held her at arms length. "I care about you Hermione Granger. Please know that. Anything I do, I do because I… I want to be good enough for you."

Before she could reply, he was out the door and she was alone. "What is going on?" She asked her self, not stopping to think about what she was doing, she raced toward Gryffindor tower to fetch Ron, Harry and Ginny.

--

The Quittich pitch was ringed with a smattering of all the houses, mostly those who'd overheard the Slytherins talking about a Duel. Though, mostly, it was Slytherins who'd come to watch the fall of their sullied Prince. Blaise approached Draco who stood in the center of the ring.

"I looked up the rules in Hogwarts a History. I assume you know this is perfectly legal?" Blaise looked down his nose at Draco.

"Not entirely." Draco drawled. He'd read the rules himself. One needed a professor or adult school attendant present.

"Sure it is." Blaise said, and motioned behind him, where Argus Filch stepped forward. "Here's our adult now. Come to start things off right."

Draco scowled even more. Barely legal. Barely. "Let us be done with it then."

"Mr. Zabini, you second?" Filch looked to the raven haired boy.

Zabini pointed out Theodore Nott, who stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Very well." Filch nodded and turned to Draco, "where is your second?" Filch asked Draco.

"I have none."

"Because no one would want to fight for you!" someone in the crowd called out. There were many laughs and cheers. Blaise grinned broadly.

Filch half smiled, half grimaced. "Rules state one cannot fight without a second."

"I'll be his second." A voice sounded from the far end of the field. Everyone's heads spun to see Harry Potter marching through the parted crowd of students. Draco's mouth fell open.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Filch muttered. "Draco, as the challenged party, do you wish to claim a grieved status?"

"Certainly not. I do wish to speak with my second privately though." He said. Turning his back on Filch and marching over to where Potter stood, wand at his side. "Why?"

Harry Potter looked at the tall blond boy who he'd called his archenemy all his school days. "Hermione told me everything. If you fight for her, then so do I. I want to see first hand if what you say is true." Harry said, his voice calm, deep.

Malfoy's face was expressionless, but some inner part of him was relieved. "Where is she?"

"Safe." Was all Harry said.

"I will win this." Draco ground out. He spun around before Harry could reply, and marched back over to Filch and Blaise. "Let us begin."

Filch went about the proper preparations, moving the ring of people out of way and into the stands, then, he declared the duel official under the pretense of wronged honor, and finally, shouted, "Begin!" before diving out of the way.

Blaise was the first to fire. He started with "Expelliarmus!" which Draco deflected with a simple "Protego!"

Draco fired back with the tripping curse, and things escalated from there. Soon, Draco found himself using the very curse Harry had wielded on him not a year before. "Sectumsempra!" Of course, Severus Snape had taught him the correct way to manipulate the spell, and he wasn't surprised with the damage it caused to Blaise's back.

"Getting fancy on me now, are you Drake?" Blaise panted, picking himself up from the ground and wiping at a trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his mouth. "You think a little scratch like that will keep me down?"

"I sure hope not." Draco commented back, moving into the defensive position, "otherwise, why are we fighting at all? You'd be no match against me."

"We'll see about that!" Blaise yelled, and waved his wand in an intricate pattern. An imaginary force seemed to scoop a large section out of the floor of the pitch and hurl it at Draco. Draco threw up a hasty shield charm, but it wasn't enough, and he was thrown backward from the blunt force of the impact.

"Don't tell me that's all you have!" Draco yelled, whirling his wand around his head and sending lightening like ropes flying across the field. They snared Blaise's ankle as he dove away and drug him several feet before disappearing. When the light dimmed, Blaise noticed his ankle was bleeding badly. He hobbled to his feet.

"Nice one, I admit! Do you use that one to tie the Mudblood to your bed when you fuck her?!" Blaise retaliated by throwing several snakes Draco's way, and following with red lighting like curses meant to stun.

"Don't call her that!" Draco spat, hurling the snakes back away from him turning them into stakes of ice as they flew at Blaise.

Harry watched all of this quietly observing the interchange between the Slytherins. His eyebrows shot up when Draco stood up for Hermione publicly for the first time. 'So. He does care for her.' He thought to himself, he felt a little bit more of his resolve soften toward the blond haired boy.

"I'll call her what she is!" Blaise shouted back, turning the icicles into water and banishing it toward the stands. He sent a rope of fire shooting back toward Draco. "She's a dirty Mudblood whore! And you've gone and sullied yourself with her!"

Draco was furious. He dodged the flaming rope and severed its ties magically with a cutting spell. He sent a reducto back at Blaise and screamed after it. " She's more pure than you or I will ever be! She's more pure than all of Slytherin House combined! She fights for what is good and what is right and she would never bow down and worship some vile pseudo creature like a bunch of mindless slaves! You wouldn't know what pure is if it slapped you in your ignorant faces!" By the time he finished his rant, he wasn't just screaming at Blaise any longer, but at the whole of Slytherin House.

Blaise growled and marched a few steps forward. Theo Nott did the same, which caused Harry to pull his wand to attention. Nott ignored him, but hung back behind Blaise, waiting to see what his leader would do.

"She really has you deluded. You were once so great, Draco. What's happened to you?!" he cried, and fired off a cutting curse.

Draco tried to dodge to the right, but the curse still hit him in his left arm, just above the elbow. It sheared the fabric of his cloak and uniform sleeve so that it felt to the ground. There was an audible gasp from several members in the crowd. There on his left arm, wriggling slightly, was the brand of the Death Eaters.

Draco sighed audibly. There was no way to hide it any longer. He held his arm up for all to see. "Do you see this?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "This is my only family heirloom! This is what an only son gets from a father who has no capacity to love! If you think I wanted this you're kidding yourselves… there's not a day that goes by I wish I could take this off my arm!" Draco felt hot tears slide down his face as he drew his arm from the air. He stared at Blaise with all the hatred he could muster. "It is because of this cursed brand and my cursed family that I can do this!" he growled maliciously, stepped forward, and flung his wand in a great arc. Brilliant purple light flew from its tip connecting directly with Blaise's torso.

Somewhere in the audience, Hermione gasped. She recognized that spell.

Nott screamed and raised his wand to retaliate even though Filch had already run onto the field and declared the duel finished. He got halfway through the banishing spell, when Harry raised his wand and called out "Expelliarmus!" Nott's wand flew through the air, and landed at Harry's feet. "It's over, Nott. You had better get Zabini to the hospital wing." Defeated, but angry, Nott growled but nodded, heaving the unconscious Zabini up and dragging him off the pitch.

Draco dropped his wand and fell to his knees where he stood. There was so much that needed to be done now. So much that had to be said. So much that needed to be taken care of. He knew he should be expelled for this—knew he wouldn't be because of his situation—because it was he who had been challenged… but the spell he'd used… it was barely legal. What's more, he'd reviled to a great number of the student body that he was in fact, a Death Eater. And that mark spoke more than his words did. He shook his head uselessly.

Harry walked over to him and stood there momentarily in silence before suggesting that they go to the Headmistress's office to make a report on this. Draco nodded dumbly. As he stood, he heard hurried footsteps on the ground behind him, and he turned just in time to catch Hermione as she flung herself at him.

"You idiot! You should have told me!" Hermione cried, pulling away and looking him over. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on his left arm. Draco self-consciously folded it over his chest in an effort to hide the mar that painted his skin.

"Why did you come?" Draco asked, he looked at Hermione and Harry, now joined by Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"I made them. I told them about what you said. I knew something bad was going to happen." Hermione said hurriedly. She began to fuss about him, picking at his scrapes and using her own robe to wipe trickles of blood from his neck and face and arms.

"Why?" Draco asked again—this time he was looking at Harry.

"I told you. I believe Hermione when she says you're a good man. If you fight for her, then so do I. We fought for a common goal tonight." Harry stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You hate me." Draco said, looking over Hermione's head at the three of her friends.

"I don't like you, mate. I'll be honest. But after tonight—I'll be willing to hear you out, yeah." Ron stated, shuffling his feet. Ginny looked pleased, as though, somehow, she'd orchestrated that response.

Draco didn't know what to say. He just nodded and followed Hermione and Harry up to Headmistress McGonagall's office.

--

"There was a WHAT?!" McGonagall cried, her eyes lighting up like bright green lanterns with her anger and frustration. "Why was I not informed of this sooner! Why was this allowed to go on!?" She stared at Hermione and Draco, her head students as if they had all the answers.  
"It's not Hermione's fault Headmistress. I didn't tell her where I was going." Draco said.

"Then how come she's here with you now?!" McGonagall said, looking at the row of students before her. "And what about these other three, what have they to do with it all?"

"I was Malfoy's second, Ma'am." Harry piped up.

"We just watched." Ginny said, pointing between herself and her brother.

"And Argus oversaw the whole thing?!" McGonagall was a Scot at heart, and when she was angry, one could tell it.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied.

"Oooh When I get through with him—" she cut herself off and shook herself, "Well, it seems as though it was all… barely… legal. So for now, Mr. Malfoy, you will report to the Hospital Wing to get those injuries looked at. Ms. Granger, please go with him. Mr. Potter, You and Mr. and Ms. Weasley will return to your dormitory at once!"

"Yes Ma'am." All five students chorused.

"Headmistress—" Hermione began, hanging back as the students filed out of the office. "What about Draco's… situation? There were several students out there tonight that saw…" she was unable to finish her sentence.

"I will deal with it, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy is safe, for the time being. Now go on to the Hospital Wing with him." McGonagall rubbed her temples as she sat behind the great wooden desk in her office. Hermione exited silently.

--

In the hospital, Madame Pomphrey was waiting on them. Draco was taken to one of the beds in the back and his wounds were dressed. Madame Pomphrey did not say anything to either Hermione or Draco as she worked. She appeared nonplussed at the whole situation.

There was no sign of Blaise. He either didn't come to the Hospital Wing, or had already been transported to St. Mungo's by floo. Hermione didn't care which. Soon, after Draco was given a sedative potion, he was sent on his way.

"She wasn't very talkative tonight." He mentioned, feeling the effects of the potion as he wobbled a little on his feet. Hermione tucked her shoulder under his arm for support.

"I think she was angry." Hermione replied. She'd never seen Madame Pomphrey in this sort of mood—but most of the time when she was in the Hospital Wing, it was either Ron, Harry or she that needed tending to.

"I would be angry too." Draco said.

--

In their rooms, Hermione helped Draco undress down to his boxers, and helped him climb in bed. She asked him if he needed anything before she walked to his door and he shook his head.

"S—stay."

Hermione turned back around to look at him in wonder. "Draco?"

"Her-my-nee, s—stay." Draco was quickly falling asleep. He was struggling to keep his eyes open to look at her.

Hermione walked back over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Let me get dressed for bed. I'll be right back." She whispered. Draco nodded sleepily. She hurried across the common room to her own bedroom and dressed in a pair of purple shorts and a matching tank top before padding back across the cool common room to Draco's room. She entered the room quietly and shut the door. She knew he'd probably already be asleep, so she took care in crawling up onto the other side of the bed. She pulled the green and silver sheets down and slid between them, watching him carefully.

Draco felt her slide into the bed next to him and he fought with his eye lids to stay awake long enough to see her there. When she lay down next to him, stiffly, carefully, he mustered all his strength, and rolled onto his side, opening his eyes and gazing down at her. "Beau—ful" he mumbled into her hair.

Hermione looked up at him in wonder. He was awake, still. She turned her face toward him and smiled. His eyes were so heavy, she knew he was fighting the sedative, "Sleep, Draco, we will talk tomorrow." She whispered. She reached up gently, and kissed him, chastely on the lips.

His eyes closed now and he let out a sigh. She turned her back to him, and he pulled her to him, molding her body to his own. "Beau—ful…" he mumbled again, before his breathing finally evened out in sleep.

Hermione lay beside him, awake for several long moments. The events of the night raced through her mind. He'd proclaimed in the middle of the Quittich pitch that he was on the side of good, despite what was on his arm. He had defended her honor against one of his own housemates. He had called her beautiful. Hermione smiled and snuggled back into Draco's warm torso. She never would have thought she'd share a bed with a man like Draco Malfoy—but in that moment, there was nowhere in the world she would rather be.

Author's Notes:

Ok—so!

Things are picking up just a little bit. Relationship wise things are getting a little interesting. And they will continue to do so.

In the next few chapters, things don't slow down at all—

Don't forget the Map that Hermione drew up and brought to McGonagall and the Order!

Ok. I'll update soon! Let me know what you think so far!


	8. Repercusions and Draco's Secrets

Chapter 8: Repercussions and Draco's Secrets

_**Mary's alive in the bright New York sky,  
the city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her.  
Everything's small on the ground below, down below.  
What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? **_

Hermione woke in the early hours of morning nestled against Draco's chest. It was Sunday. It was cold in the large room, and she huddled closer to Draco's warm body to keep the chill from her bones. He moved slightly, groaned. Didn't open his eyes. 'The sedative must be wearing off.' She thought. But she knew he would sleep a while still, sleeping draughts usually made one drowsy for hours on end. They usually knocked her out for an entire day.

She laid there a moment longer, but her studious nature got the better of her. She knew she hadn't studied at all over the weekend, and she needed to read over her Arithmancy text. Slowly, she lifted her head from Draco's chest and looked at his face. He was sleeping soundly. She gently crept away from him and had nearly made it from the bed when his voice stopped her.

"Where you goin'"? He was drunk with sleep and his eyes weren't opened. But he knew she was leaving him.

"I need to study." She whispered, feeling guilty that she'd woken him.

"Study here." He mumbled, sighing and stretching his arms out.

"I need to get my Arithmancy book—I'll be right back." Hermione smiled. Getting up from the bed, she tip-toed out his door and into the common room. She picked up her book from the desk where she'd left all her books the night before, and returned to Draco's room. Crawling back onto the bed, she huddled beneath the covers beside him, on her stomach, with the book propped up on the pillow while he slept peacefully beside her.

--

Several hours later, Draco's eyes opened to the most wonderful sight in the world. Hermione still lay on her stomach, hovering over her Ancient Runes book—it appeared she'd made a second or third trip out to the common room for study materials—and was gnawing on the end of a quill that had seen better days.

He looked over her to his night stand and read the muggle alarm clock—"2:45."

Hermione jerked her head to look at him.

"Hi."

"Hey." She smiled. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah." Draco whispered back. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "That stuff really knocks you out."

"You needed the rest." Hermione argued, sitting up on her knees. "There are sandwiches and things in the common room. I had dobby bring stuff up—so you wouldn't have to go down to the Great Hall…"

"They'll all want me gone." Draco said, miserably, sitting up as well. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"McGonagall will want to talk with us. We will work something out." Hermione nodded resolutely. She knew as well as Draco that there would be repercussions to the events of the night before. She only hoped that whatever they were, they didn't punish Draco unfairly.

--

The two ate a late lunch, and studied for their classes, though silently, they both knew one of them probably wouldn't return to class ever again. Dobby brought them their dinner, and afterwards, they sat by the fire talking when a knock came at their common room door.

Hermione and Draco looked at one another and then Draco rose to answer the door. It opened to reveal Headmistress McGonagall followed by Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

McGonagall was the first to speak. "I noticed that neither of you were present at meal times today." She looked between Hermione and Draco. They both shook their heads. "It's just as well. Mr. Malfoy you may consider yourself under house arrest until further notice. For your own safety of course." McGonagall nodded her head to the blond boy. "As for you, Ms. Granger, You and Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley will be removed from school in the next few days for your safety."

Hermione's heart dropped. "No!" she cried, "I won't leave Draco alone to fight off the entire school—I'll be of more use here!" she started forward but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Ms. Granger, I will not change my mind. This is the safest place for Mr. Malfoy and I believe he knows that." Draco nodded his head resolutely. "You will be safer away from this school."

"But Headmistress—" Hermione pleaded, she looked to Harry and Ron for support but found that they held the same helpless look that she held.

"We tried to tell her we wouldn't go, 'Mione." Ron said in a small voice. Ginny shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"You will floo from my office in two days when the safe house is prepared for you." McGonagall replied, turning and heading for the door once more. "Until then, I suggest you remain here with Mr. Malfoy. It isn't safe for you in these halls either, Ms. Granger." With that, she was gone. And it was just the five students, in the room.

--

"I won't leave! This is my last year here! This is ridiculous!" Hermione stamped her foot childishly. "We can't let the student body control us this way! I'm the Head Girl!" She'd almost started to cry when Drao put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"We will figure something out. Until then, perhaps it is better we focused on something more…productive?" He looked at the three others standing before him.

Hermione nodded and ushered their guests into the common room and had them sit. "While we're all here… we might as well get things straight between us."

Harry sat between Ron and Ginny, knowing that if worst came to worst, it would be him who had to hold Ron back from Draco. "Ok, Malfoy. You have our attention. Start from the beginning."

Draco sat with Hermione on the couch across from Harry, Ron and Ginny, and nodded. "You have to know, first of all, that I never wanted to be like my father. I grew up in his shadow—I look just like him. It was expected that I follow in his footsteps. When a child is beaten and tortured from the day their born, they don't know any better. They don't know any other way. On my Sixteenth birthday, instead of my apparition license, I received this blasted mark. I was brought before the Dark Lord, forced to kneel before him, forced to take an oath I didn't believe in, and that monster pointed his cursed wand at me and branded his mark into my skin. If I had known how to cry, at the time, I would have. I wouldn't learn that ability until a month later.

"My first assignment was to kill this muggle-born witch that'd been caught in Knockturn Alley. I'd never used an unforgivable before, though I'd experienced two of them frequently. I thought it would be easy until I saw her." Draco's voice hitched, and he looked briefly at Hermione.

"She could have been Hermione's twin. She was older, perhaps, in her early twenties, but she had the same curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. She didn't plead for her life, either, just, dared me to do what I had come to do." Draco swallowed hard.

"All of you have to know that I've…carried feelings inside me for your Hermione for a long time. I did not recognize them at first. And I denied them when I came to know them for what they were, but I knew they were there. Staring at this young girl who looked exactly like Hermione, it was as if I were sent to kill Hermione herself.

"I told the others at first that she wasn't worth it—that she was useless and wasn't worth killing. They told me that if I didn't kill her, they would torture her, have their way with her, and then kill her anyway. I couldn't let that happen. It was either I kill her now, or they kill her later. I couldn't watch them torture her. So I did it. And I swear to Merlin, I wish every day I could take it back."

"So you'd killed before that night on the Astronomy Tower?" Harry questioned, the bitter edge in his voice was faint, but could not be hidden.

Draco nodded. "Just that once. Only that once. It's true what they say about the Unforgivable curses. You do have to mean them. I drew on my hatred of my father and all that he stood for to kill that poor girl. Her name was Rebecca, by the way."

"You never were going to kill Dumbledore, were you?" Ginny whispered, placing her hand over Harry's, where it rested on his thigh.

"Never. It's true the old wizard and I didn't get along all that great. But I did respect him. I think he knew I wasn't going to kill him, too." Draco nodded, his eyes glazing over in memory. "He wanted to preserve what was left of my innocence."

"Snape still got him" Ron muttered, as bitter as Harry about the entire situation.

"Snape is on your side, didn't you know?" Draco said, looking at them as if he were surprised they hadn't figured it out. "The Headmaster and Professor Snape had it all worked out before hand. Snape would kill him if worst came to worst. Though, Dumbledore hoped it wouldn't go as far as it did. Snape didn't want to do it. He cared for Dumbledore a much as you do Harry. Maybe even more." Draco's voice was low, serious, but Harry's brows furrowed.

"How can you say that!? Severus Snape never respected authority! He had the dark mark! I've seen it! He's been on Voldemort's side all along!"

"That's where you're wrong, Harry." Draco interrupted the raven haired boy. "Snape was a Death Eater once, its true. But from what I've gathered… there was a… woman… who was killed by Voldemort. Snape never forgave him for that. It appears that kind of thing has happened more than once." Draco looked at Hermione meaningfully. Draco went on to tell them about his escape after the Astronomy tower incident. He told them about how Snape had hid him for a while in various muggle houses, orphanages, and slums, keeping a low profile, before he was called back to help with the Dark Lord's plans. Draco, left on his own, continued to run from Death Eaters. He knew his father and his aunt, Bellatrix, were leading parties every opportunity they had to try and find him. Dishonor never went unpunished in his family. Betrayal was punishable by death. In the middle of summer, he made contact with McGonagall, and headed in a round about way toward Hogwarts again. Once there, he'd been tested for his loyalty, offered up his memories to be studied, and taken veritaserum to prove his innocence and willingness to join the good side and willingness to join the good side.

"I knew more than anything it was that girl who had changed me. That girl who looked so much like Hermione. I couldn't deny it any longer. I cared for her—unlike I'd ever cared for another human being—more than I care for myself—and I wanted to be the kind of man who was good enough for her." Draco's cheeks blushed a bit as he said that, and he looked at his hands.

There was a moment of silence when Draco stopped talking, before Harry cleared his throat.

"I don't know if I believe you about Snape." Harry said, but he got the feeling Draco wasn't telling him a lie about the whole thing. "I do believe your story though. And you must know that I'll do what I can to make sure you come out of this alive."

Draco nodded, gratefully. "Potter, I don't know whether this makes us friends or not, but I will fight with you when the time comes for it. You have my word on that." Draco stood and extended his hand to Harry, who stood as well. The two boys shook, calling a silent truce to their childhood rivalry.

Ron stood as well. "Well, if Harry's fine with you, I guess I am too. But I have to tell you—if you hurt her, or betray us. You'll have me to answer to." Ron said, sticking his hand out for a shake as well." Malfoy nodded his head solemnly and accepted.

Ginny stood and grinned. "Welcome to the family, Draco. You're an honorary Gryffindor now."

Draco's lips curled in a mock snarl but Hermione nudged him in the ribs and she ended up with a little smirk on his lips. "Just as long as I can keep the green and silver house colors." He replied.

Hermione and Draco saw the three out of their common room and turned to look at one another. "It's getting late."

"Yes. It is." Draco agreed. He watched her pick up several things and move them about the common room. He knew this was a nervous action, but didn't call her out on it. "Why don't you take a shower and relax. I'll clean this place up." Draco offered, watching her tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Hermione looked up at him. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She smiled. She set a stack of books down on the coffee table and leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek, before wandering to her room to gather her things.

Draco smiled a genuine smile. Tonight, he decided. Tonight he would tell her.


	9. Gifts and Curses

Chapter Nine: Gifts and Curses

_**(She is the one), all that I wanted,  
(she is the one), and I will be haunted,  
(she is the one), this gift is my curse for now.  
**_

After Hermione's shower, the two of them settled down on the couch together for some pleasurable reading. She's selected a muggle book of fairytales and they were taking turns reading them aloud to one another. They'd just finished a particularly interesting one called "Ashenputtel" –otherwise known at Cinderella—when Draco plucked the book from her hands and laid it on the floor beside the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed and turned her head up to his face. She was immediately entranced by his eyes. Draco was staring at her intently; there was a strange depth in his eyes she'd never seen before. "What's wrong?" she asked, a little worried by his silence.

"Nothing at all." Draco said, pulling her closer to him, so that she rested on her side, right up against him and the back of the couch. "I have to tell you something Hermione." He whispered. Running his hands up and down her arms and back, comfortingly.

"Draco, what is it?" Hermione tried to prop herself up, but Draco held her firm.

"Hermione, you know that I have cared for you for a long time." He paused, and looked at her, trying to find the perfect words, "what I'm trying to say is, I think… I think I love you." He heard her gasp, and held up a hand to keep her from staying anything, "You don't have to say it back if you don't want to—I just—"

"I think I love you too, Draco." Hermione blurted out, taking her hand in his. They stared at one another for a moment breathless. Their admissions hung in the air around them like heavy blankets.

Then Draco kissed her. She'd been forward with him before, the night before kissing him before he'd drifted off to sleep, and again before her shower, but it was nothing compared to the kiss they shared in this moment. Draco released her hand and wrapped her in his arms tightly, pulling her fully on top of him. He licked and nibbled on her bottom lip and begged entrance to her mouth with his tongue. She granted him what he wanted fervently.

Hermione was taken by surprise at first, but soon found herself wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, burying her hands in his fine white-blond hair, pressing herself against his muscled chest and lean torso.

After a long moment, Draco pulled away, and looked at Hermione. Her eyes shone in the dim light of the common room, and he wanted nothing more than to make her his. Hermio—"

"Your room or mine?" she asked, looking at him, her chest heaving. There was uncertainty in her voice, but she tried her best to suppress it. She wanted him.

"What? No, Hermione—we don't have—"

"Mine it is then." Hermione declared and pulled herself off of Draco, stood and looked down at him expectantly.

As Draco sat up he watched Hermione walk across the common room to her bedroom. "Are you sure?" He asked his voice hoarse with anticipation.

Hermione turned and looked at him a moment before nodding, he joined her. "Draco, we may not get another chance. And I want to know you. I want to know what its like—to love you."

--

Draco took his time undressing them. As each article of clothing was removed, he worshiped every newly revealed inch of Hermione's flesh as if imprinting every detail into his memory.

When both of them stood naked, Draco began to back her gently toward her bed. "Are you sure?" he asked her again.

Hermione nodded, not at all hesitant this time. She looked up into his eyes with more trust than he thought he deserved. He laid her down on the bed, and crawled up to lay beside her. He could tell she was nervous, inexperienced, and unsure what to do. He kissed her, placed one hand under her head, cradling it, the other began to draw intricate patterns on her stomach. When she calmed down, he moved his lips to her jaw, and then her neck. He reached a spot just behind her ear, and heard her gasp. He grinned. His hand began to move with purpose now, first down one thing, kneading and massaging the flesh there, then, up the other.

Hermione's knees felt weak and her legs parted slightly of their own accord. She felt his hand dip between her thighs and she held her breath. He began do draw patterns on her inner thighs and it almost tickled but she held the giggle inside her as he reclaimed her lips with his own. She felt the warmth growing within her; she knew she wanted to be touched. She raised her hips involuntarily, when his thumb grazed her slightly.

Draco smiled into his kisses. He was taking his time with her, he wanted it to be perfect, wanted it to last forever. Slowly, he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, from her neck to her collarbone, from there her trailed kisses down her chest, resting in the crevice between her breasts. Drawing his hand from behind her head, he allowed his mouth to find one of her nipples, delighting in the moan that resulted from his ministrations. His hand, meanwhile, cupped the other, his thumb bringing her other breast to its peak. When he was satisfied with her moans he focused his attentions on the hand moving between her legs. His lips roamed back up to capture her mouth again, and finally, he let himself touch her.

Hermione gasped and cried out in pleasure. The heat that had been building up in her belly intensified, and began to seep out through her toes and fingertips. "Oooh Draco…" she moaned her eyes heavy lidded with lust, as she looked down at him.

He kissed her again, on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips again. He touched her and caressed her and reveled in the mewling sounds she made. "Tell me what you want." He whispered to her, looking down at her beautiful face.

"I…I'm not sure…. I've never…" Hermione paused, blushing slightly. She wasn't prepared to give Draco directions in this matter. Then he moved his hand again, and she gasped. "There."

Draco smiled. He enjoyed teaching Hermione as much as she enjoyed learning. He wanted her to know that he took great pains in pleasuring her. He heard her breath hitch, and he moved his hand faster briefly, before she cried out, thrusting her hips into his hand hard.

"Yes! Draco!" Hermione was in heaven. Never before had she experienced such utter bliss. The tension in her exploded forth from the point his hand had touched and stars burst behind her lids. Her body convulsed as she came down and she realized that Draco was kissing and caressing her again.

Draco had reached the point of no return. He gently pulled her beneath him, placing himself between her knees. "Hermione, look at me." He commanded. She opened her deep chocolate eyes to meet his stormy gray ones. "You can still say no." He said. Pronouncing each word carefully. He was begging her to let him continue, but he would not force himself on her in any way.

"Please Draco. I want you to make me yours. I need to be yours." Hermione pleaded. She placed a small, shaking hand on his cheek to encourage him.

Draco leaned down and kissed her as he positioned himself at her opening. "I love you Hermione Granger." He whispered, placing a hang on her cheek, the other holding her hip gently. "I claim you as my own." Draco pushed himself inside her swiftly, breaking through her barrier. When he could go no further, he stilled all movement, and waited for her to adjust to him.

Hermione gasped and closed her eyes momentarily. "Yours." She breathed. "All yours."

"Yes, my love. Mine." Draco said, kissing her face wherever he could reach. He felt her relax and slowly began to move inside her. "Mine, mine, mine" he chanted, as he moved, he kissed her lips again, long and deep, before he felt her respond to his movements. It was then that he picked up his pace and set a rhythm that soon had them both crying out the other's name.

Several hours before dawn Draco and Hermione collapsed from the shear exhaustion of loving one another. Since they first came together, they made love twice more, each time, Draco worshiped Hermione as though she were a priceless jewel, Hermione, in return, offered forgiveness and love and faith to Draco. She accepted him into her without hesitation and she loved him completely. When they slept, the fell asleep in the other's arms.

--

Hermione and Draco woke at the same time about an hour or so before dawn Monday morning. Both of them felt the aftereffects of the night before on their bodies and they laughed together at their aching muscles.

Hermione turned in his arms so her back was to him. She pulled the covers down and exposed his left arm. He jerked away from her, shoving his arm under the pillows. "I don't like it when you look at that." He said.

"I want to see it." She replied and pulled his arm back out for inspection.

"Why? It's proof that I don't deserve you. You should fear me." Draco said bitterness and self depreciation in his tone.

"This one doesn't scare me." Hermione said, and turned on her stomach so she could see his face. She placed her small hand over the skull on his arm and he felt the warmth of her hand course through him. "It's just a tattoo after all. You are nobody's servant Draco." She whispered.

Draco leaned forward and kissed her cheek tenderly, "I love you, you know." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, tickling the delectate folds with his breath.

Hermione smiled. "I love you, Draco." She replied, heaving a great sigh of contentment. She rose and donned a light robe hanging on the back of her door and went to stand by one of her windows. "It's so beautiful this time of morning." She sighed, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Draco rose, in all his glory and joined her. She lifted his robe off the floor, where it was tossed the night before and he put it on to keep the chill from his bones. He held her as the gazed over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Draco. There's something I think you should know." Hermione finally said, pulling out of his grasp. She began to pace up and down her room from the foot of her bed, to her dresser, and back again. Draco didn't turn his attention from the window.

"You can tell me anything, Hermione." He said, his voice low, soft.

"You've read the Prophet, right? You've seen the targets the Death Eaters have hit. Surely you know that your father and his compatriots are searching for you." Hermione wasn't looking at Draco, but she was worrying her hands, and her lip, in a manner most had come to recognize as her thinking posture.

"They'll do what it takes to find me." Draco grumbled.

"Draco, I don't think you're safe here, I don't think McGonagall and the others paid any attention to what I told them a few days ago! I think your father is leading his death eater's straight for this castle! I think he's coming right here for you!" She cried, looking at him.

Draco turned his face from the window for the first time, sadly. "Love, they're not coming for me." He said, looking at her as though it were the last time he would ever see her alive. "They're already here."

Far down below Hermione could see many dark figures emerging from the edge of the Forbidden Forrest.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Sooooo… **_

_**Teh sex! XD**_

_**I don't like to get TOOO terribly graphic—keep it tasteful for the kiddies who read it even though they shouldn't… But there it is… **_

_**Well, folks, this is it… in the next few chapters we'll find out who lives and who dies and all that other good stuff…**_

_**Keep me informed—how am I doing?**_


	10. To Be A Malfoy

_**Oh yeah. In case you haven't figured it out already… I don't own Harry Potter or anybody else. I'm just borrowing the Potter-verse for a bit o' fun. All things Potter courtesy of JKR.**_

Chapter 10: To Be A Malfoy

_**I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say.  
Still I will always fight on for you.**_

Hermione shuddered involuntarily as she watched the figures gather at the edge of the forest, like insects around a pool of water. "We must alert the Headmistress." She breathed, clinging onto Draco's arms, which were wrapped about her for dear life.

"I have a hunch she already knows." Draco was looking away from the window. There was a knock at the door just as he spoke. He left Hermione reluctantly to dress and open the door. Harry, Ron and Ginny filed in with nervous looks on their faces.

"You've seen them?" Harry asked, Draco only nodded.

"Just as you knocked. Do the professors know?" Hermione asked, entering the room in a pair of flannel pajamas and a long robe.

"I told McGonagall myself." Harry said. "I saw it all." He said, putting emphasis on the word "saw". "I think HE's here with them. I think this is it."

Just then, the mark on Draco's arm burned with a fire he'd never felt before. He jumped to his feet and clutched the offending appendage to his chest. "aah!" he cried, looking down to see trickles of blood running down his forearm and dripping from his fingertips.

"Has this ever happened before?" Hermione gasped, running into the bathroom in search of a towel. She returned with one and pressed it over his bleeding mark. Draco hissed.

"No. This is new. And I don't like it at all." Draco ground out. "They're trying to get me to show myself."

"Well, we can't just let you walk out there—" Hermione put her hands on her hips the way a mother would when she scolded a child.

She was interrupted by a booming voice that echoed through the grounds, "There is no need for violence on this day. We have only come for what is rightfully ours. Hand us over the boy and we shall leave you in peace. You have until sunrise."

"That's him. That's Voldemort." Harry said. "And he's not gonna leave until he's got me. He's not here for Draco." He slammed his fist into his hand. "We need a plan."

Ginny grinned; this obviously had been her cue. "Taken care of, Harry! I've already alerted the members—past and present—of the old DA. Some will arrive in Hogsmeade and attack from without, while those of us who are left here will rally our troops and lead the attack from within. I've been in contact with several members thanks to Fred and George—they have added several new faces to the ranks since they left. Not to mention that I've been in contact with Tonks and Lupin since we left Grimauld place this summer—so the Order—or what's left of the Order—knows what's going on, and is on their way as well. I'm sure they'll be bringing the Ministry too, if mum and dad have anything to do with it." She nodded encouragingly.

Harry grinned broadly at her. In the half of the year he'd been back at Hogwarts, he'd been so wrapped up in other things—especially things with this new, changing Draco—that he'd barely had time to focus on the fact that he'd broken up with this amazing girl who'd refused to give up on him. Harry scooped Ginny up in his arms and swung her around. "You're amazing Gin, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise!" he said, kissing her cheeks, lips, nose, anywhere he could reach.

Ron grunted and rolled his eyes. "Great, now we have help—can we…I don't know, get a move on?"

--

The five students had defined a rank and order, and even had a rough attack plan and defense strategy down before the first of the professors made their appearance. About half an hour after Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Professors Flitwick and Mad Eye Moody along with Headmistress McGonagall knocked on the Head's door.

Draco let them in, and with one look, McGonagall knew that they had been planning. She also knew, as much as she hated to admit it, that she could not stop them from fighting. "I have come with a mere suggestion," she began. She was still dressed in her tartan dressing gown, her down in a long braid over her shoulder. "Since I know it will be impossible for me and the rest of the staff to keep you from helping us defend Hogwarts, I must insist that you only allow those who are of age to fight."

Ginny stood to her feet. "That excludes me!" she cried, "I can be of use! I helped at the Department of Mysteries and then I was only fourteen!"

"What would your mother say if I allowed her only daughter to fight in this battle?" McGonagall said her voice sad, tired. "I will not allow it, Ms. Weasley. I will, however, suggest that you be the information center between your friends here. They will need communication here—and you, with the help of that Map I know Harry still possesses, may just do some good."

"I can fight." Ginny said again, weakly.

"Of course you can. Let us hope that you won't have to." McGonagall said, and turned to Draco and Harry. "Boys, this fight will center on the both of you I am afraid. They have already requested that we hand over Draco—and of course that isn't going to happen. But they will not stop and be satisfied with just him. Harry you know that He is out there, don't you? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"

"I know Voldemort is waiting for me to show my face, and I intend for him to see it once more before I kill him." Harry snarled. The professors, all but Moody, flinched at his use of Voldemort's name.

"Well then. I am calling a meeting immediately in the Great Hall. I suggest that all of you join me. You will be the team leaders, so to speak—and you will have professors with each of you. Harry, you and a select group will be independent. Go and do what you need to do, make your preparations, but hurry, there isn't much time." McGonagall said, motioned to the other two professors, and dashed from the Head's Common room, without a backward glance.

The head students dressed, joined the others and together they all made their way to the Great Hall.

--

Ginny was still miffed, but she agreed that she'd serve as the information center between the groups. They were to use the galleons that Hermione had charmed back in their fifth year to pass information back and forth. This would work well, since enough of the old DA still had theirs.

Draco knew that he could not lead a group as no one would trust him. He told Hermione that he would follow her as closely as possible but he would seek out his father. That was his main goal.

Once in the great Hall, McGonagall alerted the students to the imminent danger that threatened them all. She called forth Harry, Ron, Hermione and their selected few others, including Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and appointed them as team leaders. She then told them what each team would be assigned to do—Ron and Hermione were to begin guarding the Front Gates to the School. That was the place most likely to be attacked, but it was also the place that was most likely to gain support from any Ministry or Order members showing up. Once any Aurors had arrived, Hermione and Ron and their groups were to split up, Ron headed toward the Quittich pitch Hermione toward the courtyards. Neville was to remain at the front doors of the school with his group. They would be firing long range spells at first, and then, once the inevitable breech occurred, form the first line of defense against the Death Eaters. This group would also patrol the lower floors for any wayward students who might have wandered into the danger zone or any potential threats that might come from inside the castle itself. Luna's group would take the upper floors of the Castle. She and her team were to post members along the edges of the castle and fire long range spells down at the masses. They were, essentially, sharp-shooters. Their other purpose was to guard against any intruders in the upper levels of the school. McGonagall was going to take no chances after the year before. Harry's group, consisting only of DA members, and mostly of Gryffindors, were independent, they were to wander hither and thither among the various groups and report back to Ginny any major changes or problems that would occur. They also were the stealth-team, for their primary goal was not to engage in combat—but to seek out top ranking Death Eaters. Harry himself was focusing on their leader.

Even though this plan left several openings for the Death Eaters, it closed many gaping holes the school had initially. The staff members, who were not occupied with their student led teams, were divided between scouting for allies and information gathering and front line combat.

The sixth years that were adamant that they could be put to use were asked to aid Madame Pomphrey in the Hospital Wing. Many seventh year girls opted for this position as well.

Surprisingly, there were a few Slytherins who volunteered to join the ranks, and though Harry wondered if it was only to later turn traitor, he nodded them forward. One, Daphne Greengrass approached him, "there are a few of us who still know what honor is." She said, "There are a few of us who know that Draco is a good man. You may not trust us, Harry Potter, but we have faith in you."

McGonagall spoke over the muttering, "All of those who are NOT fighting, you will follow Ms. Brown and Ms. Patil. They will take you to a safe place."

Parvati and Lavender nodded, and began to show the younger students out of the Great Hall. Ginny approached them. "You're going to the Room of Requirement aren't you?" she asked, they nodded. "I'll be there as well. Merlin I hope it'll hold us all."

--

Hermione and Ron were posted as sentinels guarding the front gates with a myriad of other sixth and seventh year students when the voice broke over the grounds again. "The sun has risen and there is no sign of the boy. We have tried this you way—now, we shall try it mine."

Suddenly, from every crevice of the forest and beyond, there came black, hooded figures, wands drawn, their tips lit with their excitement. Unforgivables were thrown before some of the students even had time to raise their shields. Hermione and Ron joined their shield together and instructed their team to fire around it. After stunning three Death Eaters, and body binding two more, Hermione decided that there wasn't enough damage being done. She waved her wand and shouted an incantation Ron had never heard before, and suddenly several large trees along the edge of the forbidden forest became mirror images of the Whomping Willow. "Alright 'Mione!" he cried watching several black cloaked figures go flying through the air.

Hermione grinned at her stroke of brilliance and ducked behind the large stone fence as another barrage of curses flew their direction.

Ron and Hermione were being hit hard—and they weren't the only ones taking fire. Several others had fallen already. Ernie Macmillan had been the first that Hermione had seen, Kedaveraed by Theodore Nott's father. Dean had several serious looking gashes in his left side, but he was still ducked behind a large tree firing the occasional stunner or body bind at a passing Death Eater. Seamus was near him, keeping an eye on his friend, though he was bleeding from a cut just over his left eye himself.

There was a burst of white light, and suddenly, Ron and Hermione were no longer alone guarding the Gates. Tonks, pink hair and all, cursed her way through to the two of them and asked for an update. "Ginny says they're hitting the teachers hard. They seemed to know that the Gates would be a weak point because of they're narrow entrance. Even though they lead directly to the front doors of the school." Hermione updated Tonks on her latest report via magic galleon. "That's good news for the lot of you, I'd wager." She grumbled, banishing several more cloaked figures as they tumbled past her. You two were the only two without adult supervision, right? Because you know that's where we'd show up?"

Hermione and Ron nodded, not looking at the pink haired witch.

"Well, Lupin and I are here now, along with a few others from the Order. Bill and Charlie Weasley among them. I think we can hold down the fort here, if you've got somewhere better to be." Tonks winked at Hermione and Ron and then turned her attention back to the fight.

Ron and Hermione nodded, a little dumbstruck by Tonks' attitude, but directed Seamus to take Dean to the infirmary and then join Neville. The two then took what was left of their groups and split up their guards, Hermione heading around the black lake and toward the courtyards, and Ron down, past Hagrid's hut and near the Quittich pitch.

--

Draco had been careful to remain in the shadows since the fighting began. He knew all he had to do was wait—his father would find him on the battlefield. He chose his hiding place so that he would end up where Hermione was. He wanted to keep an eye on her. He worried about her when she wasn't near him and it drove him mad with anticipation until he heard the sounds of creeping footsteps. He ducked into an alcove and watched for any sign it might be his love.

Hermione took great pains in crossing the fields that separated her from the Front Gate and the courtyards. In doing so it took her much longer than she would have liked to reach her destination. When she arrived, however, she found Professor Flitwick waiting on her. He had been keeping an eye out for her, until she arrived. The tiny professor professed his gratefulness to see her in a good condition, before dashing off to join the other professors else where on the grounds.

Hermione set about assigning lookouts, treating those not wounded enough for a trip to the Infirmary, and recollecting for their next round of battle. He waited for everything to settle down before showing himself.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!"

Draco dodged the spell, but Hermione had already thrown up a shield charm to block Hannah Abbot's curse. "He's on our side!" Hermione cried coming to stand between Draco and Hannah.

Hannah didn't look so sure, but she stayed her wand.

"Draco, where've you been? No one's seen you since before the Great Hall. You've all but disappeared!"

"Ginny knew where I was. Her and that blasted map." Draco grunted, but he grinned anyway. "I've been here. I'm afraid I'll be no use out on the field—I tend to attract those cloaked guys." He said.

Hermione smacked his arm. "You had me worried. I thought your father might have done you in!" Hermione cried out.

Draco made to reply, but, it was not his voice that rang out over the courtyard. "Not yet, I haven't. I tire of these games, Draco. Cast the Mudblood aside and come back and join your family. Prove yourself worthy of the Malfoy name for once in your miserable life." Lucius Malfoy stepped from the shadows with his cane in hand, looking down his nose at his child.

Draco growled, and put himself in front of Hermione. "If you are the measure of a Malfoy, Lucius, I will be happy to discard the Malfoy name." Draco's voice was low and dangerous. His wand was raised slightly; he was tense and prepared for anything.

Lucius scoffed. "Stupid boy. You really are trying to get yourself killed. And for what? That Mudblood? Is she really worth that much to you, Draco? Is she really worth losing your inheritance? Your honor? Your good name?" Malfoy Senior stepped forward and made a sweeping motion with his hand, as if laying all his cards on the table.

"I am nothing without her. And I am everything without you. I don't need your money! I don't need your name! And I don't want whatever it is you consider honor! You are damned father, and I will not follow in your footsteps!" Draco screamed whipping his wand up in a great arc, the tip flaring with bright white light, Lucius drew his own wand from his cane and the two began to circle one another. Draco pushed Hermione back behind a large statue of a Centaur and it was from there she watched, terrified, as the love of her life, and his own father stared at one another with death in their eyes.

"You are a disgrace!" Lucius shouted, flinging the cruciatus at his son. "And you are no son of mine!"

"I'd rather be the son of the Devil himself!" Draco cried back, dodging the cursed red streak and firing off a brilliant blue one of his own.

"I'm glad you said that, boy, because you'll be meeting him shortly!" Lucius' usually calm demeanor was shattered by his son's aggression. He obviously had not been prepared for the sheer brutality of Draco's attack against him.

"You first!" Draco yelled back, crying out "sectumsempra!" three times without taking a breath. The third one landed across Lucius's chest and side.

"Severus finally taught you something useful I see." Lucius panted, switching his wand from his right hand to his left. "But you have yet to defeat me!"

They continued in this way, slowly circling one another, back and forth, ducking around large statues of Centaurs and wizards and other magical creatures wielding weapons and wands and books… every now and again a spell would miss and stone would rain down on Hermione, and she wished only to hear Draco's taunting voice to know that he was alive.

The battle waged between father and son wore in the both of them. Where Draco had youth on his side, Lucius had experience. Draco was hit with spells more often than not, and it was becoming more and more difficult to get a hit on Malfoy Senior.

"Crucio!" Lucius yelled, finally, and Hermione was horrified to hear Draco's scream. "This is over, son" Lucius snarled, dragging out the affectionate term to the point of disgusted sarcasm. "When I finish you, I'll have my way with your Mudblood—I simply must know what made you change your mind after all—and then I'll kill her as well. You always were a foolish boy. Never worthy of the Malfoy name."

Draco spat blood from his mouth and glared up at his father. "It is time…" he panted, "that someone takes back the honor… that once WAS the Malfoy name." He snarled an angry hiss at his father. "I claim not my lineage, but the name as my own. I will drag it from the darkness you have put it under and make it great as it once was!"

Lucius hissed back at Draco, his lips curled back showing perfect white teeth, "good—"

Draco beat him to the punch, lifting his wand, swiftly he banished his father across the courtyard, where the tall blond man was impaled on the spear of a Centaur frozen in time. "Riddance." He finished. Wiping blood from his face. He didn't look at the man again.

Draco looked about him and saw for the first time the huddled faces that crept from the crevices to look at him. Hermione peeked out from behind the statue he'd pushed her behind, and then dashed forward to him, using what little knowledge she had in the healing arts to help him with his wounds. "Oh Draco—Oh Draco I thought I lost you!" she was crying, over and over.

Draco took her head in his hands and kissed her cheeks pleading with her to stop crying. "No time for that now, love. This is one small hurdle. I hear the Aurors have arrived? Maybe there are more Ministry members here now too—we need to find Harry." Draco cooed as he wiped Hermione's face dry. Draco stood, pulling Hermione up beside him and looked around the court yard. Several faces had changed, he noticed.

One boy approached him. "Draco Malfoy. I have misjudged you." He offered his hand. "My name is Alain Aimes. Ravenclaw. You're a good man."

Draco accepted Alain's hand with a small smile and a nod of his head.

Hermione smiled, but it faltered when she felt her coin grow hot against her thigh. Pulling it from her jeans pocket, she read the message, "Draco, we have to go. It's Harry. He's going after—" She didn't need to say another word.

Draco nodded, and took her hand.

"The rest of you stay here, Flitwick is on his way back now. You along with him will make your way back to the castle and join Luna, Neville and the others. There are Death Eaters in the walls of Hogwarts now. It will be your duty to hunt them down. Your groups will probably reform once you get there—but stay safe. I hope to see each and every one of you when this is all over." Hermione said, looking at each face in turn. She nodded at her fellow students and then turned with her hand in Draco's and they made their way toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Ron were already waiting for them.

Voldemort was waiting too.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**This is the first…half… of the fight… It was getting a little long, so I figured I'd cut it in two. Besides, there was a lot of preliminary stuff to get out of the way first. It's hard to just …have a battle, lol. There's a lot of work that goes into it!**_

_**Anyway, coming up next, the confrontation with MoldyShorts! Stay tuned!**_


	11. Voldemort's Greatest Mistake

Chapter: Voldemort's Greatest Mistake

_**I see your face with every punch I take,  
and every bone I break, it's all for you.  
And my worst pains are words I cannot say.  
Still I will always fight on for you.**_

Draco and Hermione quickly sought out Ron and Harry who were poised near the Forbidden Forest. They were crouched behind one of Hagrid's great barrels of Meade; keeping a close watch for the two Ginny said would be joining them.

"According to Ginny, and what she can tell from the Marauder's Map, there are only a select few Death Eaters left with Voldemort himself." Harry said, nodding a curt greeting to Draco and Hermione as they joined himself and Ron. "The map is a bit dodgy along the tree line—so there may be more than we can see. You'll have to keep your eyes open."

"Do we know who we face?" Draco asked, mentally ruling out any Eaters he knew would be too weak to be of any significant use to the Dark Lord.

"Gin didn't say," Ron muttered, flipping his coin over and back again, checking for a change since the last message had been sent.

"Actually, I didn't say; because I was too busy trying to dodge mum and dad and the rest of the Weasley Clan to get out here to you guys." Ginny puffed as she crouched down beside the four stunned seventh years.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing out here!?" Hermione scolded, and from the look on Harry's face, much the same thing was running through his mind.

"You didn't honestly think I'd let all of you face Voldemort alone did you?  
I told you I can fight. And I intend to do just that." Ginny replied, she brushed off Harry's and Hermione's glare, and she challenged her brother to say one word to her against the matter. Draco smiled at her fool-hardy bravery.

Ginny pulled the Map from her jacket pocket. "From what I can tell, there's only ten or so with him now."

"Bellatrix is there with him. Rookwood and Dolohov too. I wouldn't be surprised to find Rodolphus Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback lurking in the shadows either." Draco ticked Death Eater's off he looked to Ginny for confirmation. The youngest Weasley nodded her agreement.

"I have seen traces of all of these. They're moving though. It's like they're rotating around a center point. A dot on the Map with no name."

"That's Voldemort you're looking at Gin. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. Even the Map doesn't dare give a name to such evil." Harry said, not looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "They're setting up a perimeter around Voldemort." She surmised. "But I really doubt they'll attack without his command. He won't risk someone else taking Harry out."

"So he's kept the strongest to himself." Ron muttered. And it's five against probably double that." He looked at Draco, "Have you seen your father yet? Or do we await his wrath as well?"

"Lucius is no longer a threat." Draco said, the sneer on his face left no room for doubt. Harry glanced to Hermione who nodded discreetly, confirming his unasked question. "But the others are still strong. And they kill mercilessly." Draco commented.

Ginny was still looking down at the map, where dots flickered in and out of view. "Guys, you're not going to believe this. I think I just saw Snape."

Draco jerked his head in Ginny's direction. He'd not seen Severus since his escape from the school nearly a year before. He knew where Snape's loyalties laid, he'd tried telling Potter half truths, knowing it was for Snape to reveal the entire truth behind his actions, but it did not sway Potter's relentless hatred for the older man. "Potter You will see, Snape is not a traitor to the light. I don't know how to make you believe it, but tonight you will see." Draco said, fixing his cool gray gaze on Harry.

"We shall see. But if he crosses me, he'd better not expect me to go easy on him. I have fought too long and too hard to let my shot at ending this war be demolished for the likes of him." Harry's voice was calm, but deadly.

"I think we should call for reinforcements." Hermione whispered, looking over her shoulder at the battles that were still being raged across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Who will come 'Mione?" Ron asked, following her gaze. "They are doing what they can now to keep the school and the younger kids safe."

Hermione reluctantly nodded, but, when Ron and Harry turned their backs, she pulled the coin from her pocket, and directed a special message toward Lupin and Tonks. At the very least, Hermione needed someone to know where she and her friends had gone.

"Follow me." Harry said, moving from his huddled position and heading toward the great trees, "but stay close. And keep your eyes and ears open."

--

The school had changed hands at least three times from Remus Lupin's perspective. He'd annihilated two potions labs in an effort to gain the upper hand and had succeeded but barely. Many death eaters had been stunned or bound and we being crammed into broom cupboards and empty bathrooms. The ghosts had detained several long enough to allow a group of young, rebellious Slytherins to be moved from their Dungeon common room to the safety of the Room of Requirement. Peeves had collapsed an entire corridor on a myriad of wizards—both friend and foe, and had laughed until McGonagall rose from the rubble and called for the Bloody Baron. In short, the castle was in complete and utter chaos.

Madame Pomphrey's Hospital ward was overrun with injured and collapsed fighters, students and Aurors and Order members alike. She'd begun to move them into spare classrooms for the sake of space and efficiency.

Mad Eye Moody sealed off the Astronomy tower, which was full of Death Eaters and then set the roof on fire. His excuse was that there were simply too many to detain and question them all. Not that any one had questioned his methods.

Needless to say, when Lupin and Tonks received their messages, they were torn as to where they felt their greater duty was. Tonks found Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall, holding his own with a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, against several middle ranking Death Eaters. "Longbottom!" She cried, stunning his current quarry, and pulling him aside. Remus and I must leave you here. It's Harry. I'm putting you in charge. I trust you can hold your own against these imbeciles?" Tonks cocked her head at a group who'd just entered the door.

Neville nodded. "I wish I could be there with him, when he faces the end. But I will do my part here—tell him, will you… that I've believed in him since the beginning."

Tonks only nodded— a trace of a smile on her face.

Remus Lupin joined Tonks on the front steps of Hogwarts. "You got the message too, I assume?" He asked, as he took her hand and together they ran toward the forest.

"Of course. Hermione knows better than to send for one of us and not the other!" Tonks quipped, before pulling her hand away and breaking into a top speed sprint. Remus had no trouble catching her.

--

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Ginny followed an invisible path through the Forbidden Forest leading them into what they could only guess was great danger. Ginny had abandoned the Map at Hagrid's, it was of no use in the Forest—the Marauders had failed to draw that far—and she now held her wand before her prepared to fire at the first sign of movement.

Harry stepped over a large log, and stopped. He turned to Ron and both boys' eyes grew big. "Aragog." Ron whimpered.

"He's gone now, Ron. Voldemort's just using his lair. It's his place though—already you can see the abandoned webs in the trees." Harry replied. Hermione had only heard of the giant spiders the boy's had encountered when they were younger, but from their descriptions, she didn't thinks she fancied a meeting with any of them.

"Now that we know where we're going, we ought to spread out a bit." Draco whispered. "Clumped up together this way we make an awfully easy target."

Harry nodded, and motioned for Ron to go one way and Draco to go another. The girls spread out as well, so they formed an arrow as they passed through the woods. Harry leading, the girls in the middle, Ron and Draco pulling up the rear as the outer points.

It wasn't long before they began to hear the whispers and crackling of footfalls in the forest around them. Harry knew they were being watched, and wondered why none of the Death Eaters had called out to them yet. Soon, he would reach Voldemort himself, and then what did he expect to happen?

Ron heard footsteps behind him and stopped only to find that they stopped when he did. He walked a little farther, and spun abruptly to face Augustus Rookwood. The first of the fights had begun. Ron snarled at the tall dark haired man and fell into the defensive stance. "About time one of you showed your ugly faces!" he yelled, half to alert the rest of his party that there was trouble, and half trying to intimidate the man before him.

Rookwood grinned. "I waited as long as I could. But my wand aches for the death of Blood Traitors and their filthy compatriots." His accent was heavy, and Ron struggled to understand what he said.

"I don't know which wand you're referring to—but if you plan on using either of them on me you won't find me a very willing subject, mate." Ron growled back, firing the first of several defensive spells Hermione had taught him over the last few years.

Rookwood dodged in and out of the trees, laughing as he did so, before firing back at Ron. The light was a hideous green color and Ron fell flat to the ground to avoid the Killing Curse.

"You'll have to do better than that, Boy!" Rookwood called, snarling and sending two dark purple streaks through the trees at Ron.

"Protego!" Ron shouted and narrowly missed being sliced to bits by the dark cutting spells. "I think you'll find that we've all learned a bit more since the last time you faced us in the Department of Mysteries!" Ron shouted back at him, banishing a boulder directly at his opponent.

"That's right—you're the kid that accioed that brain!" Rookwood threw his head back and laughed hard.

Ron seized his opportunity and put all his might behind a reductor charm, it hit Rookwood with such force that it impaled the bellowing Death Eater, and flung him threw the forest where he landed in a heap of blood and black cloth.

Ron fought to catch his breath leaning against a large oak tree. He heard the sounds of others fighting and knew it was time for him to get to Harry.

--

Ginny heard her brother's cry and stopped short listening to the sounds of hoarse voices as they carried through the treetops. She was about to run to her brother, when a tall, thin Death Eater stepped from the shadows in front of her.

"Show yourself. I want to know who I'll be defeating!" Ginny cried raising her wand in an irritated manner.

The Death Eater waved his wand in front of his face and the mask dissolved. "Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange. Though I daresay we've met before." He hissed at the girl before him, his grin widened.

"You were the one I blew across the Department of Mysteries." Ginny's eyes narrowed; she'd recognized the faint glow of his deep red locks immediately.

"Indeed. You may have one that battle, little one, but this one is mine." He swept his wand low and green light shot out at Ginny.

Ginny levitated a fallen log into the path of the beam and when the two collided the log exploded. "You're gonna have to do better than that! I'm not afraid of the Killing curse!" she leapt to the side just as several multi colored beams of light shot forth out of the dimness and she found herself crouched behind a large stump.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Rodolphus cackled, firing random bursts of light here and there.

Ginny snuck her arm around the top of the stump and fired off her famous bat bogey hex. It was a direct hit. The red haired Death Eater stumbled around fighting several disgusting globular masses before he banished them all and targeted Ginny's stump. "A child's trick!" he growled, blowing the stump into tiny splinters.

Ginny felt several long pieces of the rotting wood pierce her left leg but she ignored the pain. She heard an eerie cry and looked to the skies. "Rodolphus its time you met your maker!" Ginny screamed, and fired off a cutting curse her mom had taught her for use in the kitchen. It caught Rodolphus across his right side and severed his wand hand off entirely.

Ginny knew the smell of blood and fighting would draw the heard of Thestrals into the forest, and she bound the defenseless Rodolphus with strong, magical ropes and left him to his tormentors.

She then turned and headed in the direction she guess Harry was.

--

Hermione felt a chill travel down her spine as she heard the sounds of the Weasley's battling unknown foes. She could no longer see Harry in front of her or Draco behind. She did catch a glimpse of metal to her right and she spun to face the burly figure that approached her from the thicket of trees.

"We meet again, Mudblood!" he growled, in a low, gravelly voice.

"Dolohov." Hermione grit her teeth. Somehow she knew she would fight this particular Death Eater before the war was over. She still bore the scar across her chest and abdomen where he'd nearly taken her life the last time they met.

"How have you been, since that fateful evening in the Department of Mysteries? Do you think of me often?" Antonin Dolohov was a vicious, lusty, dangerous man who killed without mercy—his victims prayed for the Killing curse rather than the torture he usually put them through before he finished them off. Indeed he was one of Voldemort's most dangerous Death Eaters.

Hermione raised her wand and adjusted her grip on its handle. She mentally ran through every spell she'd ever encountered quickly discarding those she knew she couldn't use against him. "This time we shall see who comes out alive." She said her voice even, though she did not feel as sure as she sounded.

"Indeed, Mudblood, we shall." Dolohov fired his famous cutting curse at her, and she ducked beneath the purplish light before rounding on him with a flame-like jet of light of her own. Dolohov tried to dodge the blow, but didn't get out of the way fast enough, and his robes caught fire. He was forced to discard them, showing his face to Hermione.

He was as ugly as he was mean. Thinning gray hair, missing and rotting teeth, scars that ran in deep gashes across his face—he looked like the madman he was. "Clever witch." He growled, and leapt at Hermione.

Again, Hermione dodged, waving her wand and shouting levitation and banishing charms as she bolted from the man who pursued her.

Dolohov managed to dodge large branched, he decimated a decent sized rock she'd tossed at him, but, in his preoccupation with the flying objects he did not notice where she was leading him.

Hermione scrambled up over a small hill and skidded down the other side coming to rest at the feet of a very affronted Centaur. However, before the beast could pull a weapon on Hermione, or question her, Dolohov leapt over the hill after the young witch. Bane, the head Centaur drew his bow, knocked an arrow, and let it fly toward the Treat man.

Dolohov didn't have a chance. The arrow struck him in his left eye. Hermione screamed as he slammed into the ground beside her. She fought the urge to vomit as she watch the blood and brain matter ooze from Dolohov's eye socket. Blindly, she reached for his wand, which he still clasped in his hand and she snapped it in two. "Now you can do no more evil, Antonin Dolohov," she whispered down at the Death Eater, before turning her face away. It wasn't until a second Centaur spoke that she returned to her senses.

"There is great evil in this forest human. Are you loyal to it?" It was Ronan, another member of the Centaur herd that had ostracized Firenze.

Hermione shook her head. "I am a friend of Harry Potter. He is in these woods. He seeks He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Bane and Ronan both looked through the treetops to the heavens, "it has been foretold this night would come. You must go help you Harry Potter. If you are truly loyal to him, you will not let him stand alone." Bane intoned. Hermione nodded

She sprung back over the hill and dashed off in the direction she'd been heading before Dolohov attacked her.

--

Draco heard Hermione cry out and he turned sharply to rush to her aid but he felt the point of a wand against his temple. "You hear your Mudblood, Nephew? I imagine Dolohov has her now." Bellatrix cackled wickedly as she circled Draco.

The two looked nothing alike and for that, Draco was glad. Bellatrix had grown gaunt in her service of the Dark Lord. Her time in Azkaban had turned her fine black hair gray in places. Her nails were long but unmanicured; her skin was sallow and clung to her bones as mud clings to ones boot. But she was the Dark Lord's Favorite.

"He will destroy her, Draco. He will do what you should have done so, so long ago." Bella cooed into her nephew's ere, she ran a ragged nail under his chin but he jerked away from her. "Where is your father, boy? Has he not found you in this great disaster?"

"Lucius is no longer anyone's problem." Draco growled, his head remained faced forward, but his eyes watched Bellatrix's every move.

"Pity." She faked a pout. "The Dark Lord had such a use for him… and his money."

Draco sneered at his Aunt. "The Dark Lord can have whatever he want of my family's money—he won't be around long enough to use any of it."

Bella gasped and stepped away from Draco. "Still you turn traitor!?"

"I never turned! I never wanted this!" Draco held up his arm, even though it was clothed, in indication of the dark mark.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cried, and it struck Draco in the chest.

Draco hit his knees but didn't make a sound. He focused his mind not on the pain searing through every cell of his body, but on the vision of the curly haired witch whose arms he'd woken up in just that morning. He decided that if they both survived this, he would never be able to let her go. Though the curse hadn't been lifted, Draco gritted his teeth, and stood again.

Bella gasped and released him. "So you can throw off the curse…You cease to amuse me traitor. It is time for you to die!"

Draco raised his wand and prepared to fire the second unforgivable curse he'd ever used. "Avada—"

Bella was in the middle of her own curse when from behind her, a jet of green light exploded from the darkness, and Bellatrix fell.

Draco didn't release his grip on his wand. He had but to say the other half of the spell and whoever had just ended Bellatrix's life would join her in her fate.

Snape stepped from the shadows. His face was weary but his movements were like liquid. "Come, Draco, Potter and the others need you."

--

Harry heard the cries and shouts of his friends and could only hope that they would somehow survive their attackers. He didn't know who still waited for him, though he didn't expect any confrontation before Voldemort himself approached him. He approached the clearing where Aragog's lair was tucked between two dense thickets of trees.

Before he had crossed the threshold, Ron and Ginny had joined him. Ginny clasped his left hand, and smiled up at him. "Ron got Rookwood, I got Rodolphus Lestrange." She said, though she didn't relay the details. Ron nodded to his friend in silent support.

"Have either of you seen Hermione or Draco? I heard her cry out a while ago, but it's been silent for a while." Harry whispered, his eyes never left the clearing.

"I heard fighting, but I haven't seen any sign of either of them." Ginny replied. Ron shook his head.

Just then, Hermione appeared a little ways away, on Harry's right. She made her way silently around the edge of the clearing until she reached the small group of her friends. "The Centaur's got Dolohov. He attacked me but they got him in the eye with an arrow." She whispered.

"Eww." Ginny murmured and stuck her tongue out.

"He can't bother you anymore 'Mione." Ron put a large hand on her shoulder and Hermione nodded.

"Have you seen Draco?"

All three shook their heads.

Before anyone could speak again, Voldemort appeared from the darkness of Aragog's lair and approached the center of the clearing. "Harry Potter. Welcome to my humble abode. Show yourself." His voice was calm, taunting.

Harry looked to his friends, and shook his head, silently telling them that he would go in alone. "I'm not afraid of you Riddle; shall we end this like men?" Harry brandished his wand and held it before him in a formal salute.

Voldemort bowed with a wicked smirk on his face and returned the gesture. "You have the same foolish courage as your dead headmaster—you will lose Harry Potter!" Voldemort cried, sending out a wave of wandless magic which Harry blocked with a shield charm he'd not taught the others.

On the other side of the clearing, Snape and Draco crouched behind two tall boulders. "So, it has begun." Snape said his voice low, expectant.

--

Lupin and Tonks entered the Forbidden Forrest at top speed, they dashed over boulders and fallen logs in their great hurry to reach the students who'd entered several moments before. Unfortunately, they didn't know where Harry and his friends were headed. Once fully covered under the canopy, they slowed their pace and began listening for any sign of fighting or movement.

"What if we're too late?" Tonks worried, moving her wand in sweeping motions, its tip lit with a vibrant light.

"We can't be too late." Lupin said, following her footsteps. They both weaved in and out of the other's path as they journeyed farther into the darkness of the forest. It wasn't until they heard the low growling and sounds of heavy footfalls that they stopped and Lupin tensed up. "Tonks."

Lupin could say no more, Fenrir Greyback leapt from the shadows and pounced on him. They rolled over and over together, Greyback clawing, werewolf-like even in his human form, at Lupin's chest and back. Lupin lost his wand in the scuffle and Tonks dashed behind a large fallen log out of the way. She knew this would soon be between the two wolves—and she could only pray that her Remus would come out the victor. She pointed her wand to the sky and incanted a spell she had created specifically for this purpose. From the tip of her wand a bright, white orb floated into the sky. Both men stopped their combat and after a momentary pause, one of them let out a low howl.

Tonks watched, from her perch, as Greyback transformed into the vicious killing machine he so enjoyed. He attacked Remus again, but this time, Lupin was prepared. Jaws clashed, and claws dug into thick fur. Greyback leapt forward again and grabbed Lupin's left leg in his jaws in an attempt to wrench it from the other werewolf's body. Lupin howled in pain and swung his great arm, his clawed fist colliding with the side of Fenrir's face.

Lupin's claws left deep gashes across his opponent's muzzle. He was limping now. Greyback, it was clear, couldn't see from one eye, but they both attacked one another over and over. Lupin tore a chunk of fur and flesh from Greyback's neck and back, Greyback slashed mercilessly at Lupin's side.

After several long moments, both werewolves were standing across from one another, staring the other down. Remus, though he was in his were-form, looked to where Tonks was perched, and inadvertently gave her position away. Greyback turned and made for her.

Lupin reached him before he could touch the pink haired witch. With a great wrench of his arms, Greyback's neck cracked, and the older werewolf fell, his head cocked at an odd angle.

Tonks was shaken and worried after Lupin, who began to advance on her. She cancelled the spell for the foe-moon, and Lupin's body retook its human form.

"You're hurt," was all Tonks could say, as she pulled Lupin's head into her lap. She looked over his injuries, and began to heal and stabilize the ones she knew how to. Remus' face was battered, he suffered several deep wounds to his chest and abdomen, his left leg was mangled pretty badly—but Tonks knew all of that was nothing compared to the relief he felt at having defeated his own personal nightmare.

"This is why we came." Remus whispered. "I had to fight." He didn't say much else, only allowed Tonks to mend the lesser cuts and bruises, stabilize him for motivation, and then levitate him from the forest.

--

As Harry squared off against Voldemort for the second round of curses, he heard the low howling course though the forest. "It seems as though your dear fried Fenrir has met his match." He declared, knowing that Remus would find Greyback and fight him before the battle was through.

"Greyback was nothing to me. I trust very few. That is why I have become so powerful." Voldemort sneered. "You trust many and for all your love you are weak. You offer me so many ways to hurt you Harry Potter." Voldemort flicked his wand and from the edge of the clearing Ron, Ginny and Hermione stepped, zombie-like, wands at their sides. "You see? Now they're under my command. What shall I have them do? Shall I have them destroy one another before your eyes?"

"I am not the only one who can throw off your Imperius curse, Riddle!" Harry cried, with his free hand he pointed to Ginny, who was already blinking her way back into reality. "You forget that she has been influenced by you as well."

"No matter." Voldemort waved his hand, and Ginny crumpled, screaming, under the cruciatus curse.

"GINNY!" Harry cried, Ron broke the Imperius next and darted to where his sister lay. He stepped between Ginny and Voldemort and raised his wand.

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

--

Across the clearing, still hiding, Draco and Snape voided their minds in the practice of occlumens. It was the only way to keep Voldemort from sensing their presence. Draco darted forward when Hermione came to, but Snape grabbed the back of his shirt and held him back. "Now is not our time, Draco. We must wait." Snape said, his black eyes never left the clearing.

--

Hermione knelt to Ginny's side, her eyes on Voldemort with a look of disgust on her face. She held her wand in her hand, but she sensed it was useless against the dark wizard. Ron refused to back down.

"You are foolish boy!" Voldemort said to Ron, who faltered at being addressed directly. "You cannot defeat me!"

"Maybe not, but I know that Harry can!" Ron yelled back.

Harry grimaced and wished his friend weren't so forward. "Riddle this is between you and me. You've waited seventeen years for this opportunity, now you have your chance. Prove to the world that you are who you claim you are!" Harry dared.

"Insolent child! You mock me!" Voldemort snarled and threw several dark curses at Harry. Harry dodged most of them, was able to shield himself from another barrage of them, and ducked the Killing curse as it passed just over his head.

"You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid." Harry tried again. He hadn't attacked directly yet, he was using his time in making Riddle angry enough to cast the Killing curse directly at him. He knew his one weakness lay in the blood that was coursing through his veins—the blood he'd taken from Harry himself.

"You are useless! Just the same as your Mudblood mother was!"

Harry's anger raged, and he fired for the first time at Voldemort since the overly formal beginning of their duel. He fired an advanced version of the 'Confringo' charm at the same time Voldemort cast the Avada Kedavera—"Confringo Magica!"

"Avada Kedavera!"

The priori incantatum which resulted did was not the same as the one before in the Riddle's graveyard. Harry watched as the Green streak of light shrank under his blue one, and once the blue light reached Voldemort's wand tip, the wand shattered, and the bold of bright blue light pierced Voldemort's chest. Yet Voldemort still drew breath.

Harry's own chest was heaving, though he backed away a few steps still holding his wand at attention.

"What have you done?!" Voldemort cried, "You think that will defeat me?"

"Your magic is gone, Riddle." Harry panted. "You're no better than a squib now. I suspect the Dementors will be waiting for a nice, long, kiss." Harry growled, glaring at the pseudo man who stood staring before him.

It was then that Severus and Draco stepped into the clearing.

--

Severus hated to admit it, but he was impressed with the way Harry had chosen to go—he thought for sure the Potter boy would destroy Voldemort body and soul the first chance he got—yet it seemed that it was more important for him to gather justice for his family by destroying the Dark Lord's magic. It was perhaps a fate worse than death, for the Dark Lord.

"Come, Draco, now is the time." Severus stepped into the clearing, and Draco followed, not entirely sure why Snape had waited until Harry had done all the work.

"You!" Harry snarled, looking at the former potions professor with utter disgust.

"Yes Potter. Me." Snape drawled. He came to stand beside Voldemort, Draco stayed on the perimeter of the clearing, though his eyes found Hermione's and he tried to mentally tell her that he loved her.

"Ah, Severus… my faithful servant…" Voldemort crooned, looking up from his position crouched on the ground. "You will be able to right this with a potion, won't you?"

"I'm afraid not." Severus retorted, his eyes never left Harry, and Harry's wand never faltered.

"Surely there is something you can do—after all I have done for you—" Voldemort's tone wasn't pleading, it sounded arrogant, in fact, but everyone present knew the desperation behind his words.

Snape rounded on the fallen Dark Wizard. "All you have done for me? And just what have you ever done for me?" Snape asked, his tone never wavered, but his eyes were angry black orbs. "Do you mean the favor you did me by destroying Lily Evans, after you promised me she would be unharmed!?"

Voldemort said nothing. Harry's mouth fell open. Draco tried not to roll his eyes.

"My mother?" Harry interrupted, "You loved my mother?"

"I will care for Lilly always, Potter." Severus growled, not looking at the raven haired boy.

"She was a Mudblood menace, Severus—you see what her child had done to me!" Voldemort spat back. "She deserved all I gave her and more! I offered you many muggleborn witches and you would have none of them! It is your fault you didn't take anything you were offered!"

"I only wanted her safe." Snape growled. "You couldn't even grant that one simple favor."

"I did what had to be done."

"As did I." Severus ground out. "Your biggest mistake Riddle, was putting your faith in the likes of me."

Voldemort's eyes widened with the realization of Snape's meaning—he'd been betrayed by one of his most trusted advisors… "That was seventeen years ago Severus."

"Seventeen years her death has gone unjustified!" Snape cried, angry now, "Avada Kedavera!" A burst of green light, and Voldemort spoke no more.

The Dark Lord had finally fallen.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Confringo I destroy**_

_**Magica magic, obviously**_

_**Anyway—this one was a bit long. I debated dividing it into two chapters, but I knew if I did that I'd really drag things out, and I wanted to get this over with. **_

_**Coming up next, Harry's reaction to Snape's confession, the end of the battle, and all that other good stuff. Oh yeah—and some more Draco/Hermione gooeyness. Yeah. **_

_**Stay tuned!**_


	12. A Malfoy's Promise

Chapter 12: A Malfoy's Promise

_**Mary belongs to the words of a song**_

_**I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her**_

Harry stared at Snape dumbfounded. So, what Draco had told him had truth to it—but could it be true that Snape had loved his mother? Could it be that she was the reason he left the Dark Lord's side? Harry couldn't believe it, yet, here it was—a confession from the professor he'd come to hate since he was eleven.

"Don't look at me that way, Potter." Snape growled, but his usual bite was gone. There was a deep sadness about him now, Harry realized, and underneath his bitterness, he found pity in his heart for the Potions Master.

"All this time." Harry breathed. Harry stepped across the clearing and extended his hand to Severus Snape. "Thank you."

Severus stared at the boy before him a while and looked as if he were contemplating not taking the hand after all, when, just before Harry drew his hand back, Snape extended his own, and clasp it firmly. "She was…truly good."

Harry nodded, finally having made peace with yet another enemy.

--

The tension broke over the group as Snape and Harry released their hands. Draco had run to Hermione and had his arms about her. He was telling her about how he encountered Bellatrix, and how Snape intervened. She told him about Dolohov, and how the others had all been picked off one. Finally, Ron stood and cleared his throat.

We left the school a wreck—now that this id finally over—we should probably get back and see what kind of damage has been done…" The other's nodded and Snape levitated the body of Voldemort as they picked their way out of the woods.

--

A great roar went up as they reached the barrier of the Forbidden Forest—the Centaur herd galloped in cadence behind them calling out praises to Harry Potter and his friends who'd destroyed the Great Evil.

The Death Eaters who were still fighting, when they saw Snape levitating the body of their Master, turned and fled. Some surrendered—but most feared the life they would inevitably serve in Azkaban.

There were several other groups of Death Eaters that lay hither and thither on the grounds of Hogwarts. They'd been killed by Aurors or professors; they'd been bound by students or crushed by Hagrid and his half brother Grawp. To those that were alive, it was the end of an era.

Professor Flitwick and Headmistress McGonagall raced across the grounds from where they were barricading the doors of Hogwarts to meet the ragtag group of students and ex-professor Snape. McGonagall was the only one who wasn't surprised to see Snape among the group.

"What shall I do with this?" Snape asked, indicating the body he was levitating behind him. His voice had once again taken on its uninterested quality that was so characteristic of Snape when he was a Professor there.

McGonagall hid a smile, "Hand the body over to the Aurors—they will deal with it at the Ministry." She informed him. He nodded, and began to make his way across the grounds toward Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody and a few others, Voldemort's body floating behind him like some misshapen balloon.

Flitwick and McGonagall returned their attentions to the students before them. "Are the five of you alright?" Flitwick squeaked.

Hermione nodded, looking back and forth among her friends. "We're all alive, professor." She responded.

"Come to my office then," McGonagall said, ushering them all inside.

--

The halls of Hogwarts had all virtually been demolished. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny witnessed the other professors, Aurors, and several students trying their best to help the castle mend itself as they passed several corridors that seemed to have virtually collapsed, and others that appeared to have gone up in flames. Several portraits were missing, damaged, or destroyed entirely, their occupants crammed into other frames nearby. There was rubble and debris every where—Death Eater masks, shoes, wands, bits and pieces of statues and bricks from the walls—and it made just getting to the Headmistress's quarters difficult.

The gargoyle that stood guard before McGonagall's door had no head. McGonagall only waved her wand and the headless statue stepped aside and allowed the group entrance. "As you can tell, this old castle has suffered terribly. It's going to take a lot of work to get it right again… luckily, there's a lot of magic in these walls—and the castle heals itself given time." McGonagall sighed. However, that means that the remainder of the school year will be cancelled."

Hermione started, and Draco had to grab a hold or her arm for her not to fly off the handle. "But Headmistress! What about our NEWTS!? What about graduation?"

The elderly witch held up her hand and smiled a knowing smile. "I have prepared for that, Miss Granger—and not to worry. You and your friends will be allowed to take a modified version of the NEWTS—a few days after Christmas—and it will count the same as if you took the exam in the spring."

"Modified?" Hermione snorted, "But what about all that we'd learn in the second half of the year?"

"Miss Granger, you've read nearly ever book in our Library. There is nothing that we could teach you that you couldn't find in a book—and I assure you—you'd probably already know everything we had planned anyway."

"Yes but—" Hermione began to protest…

"Love, let it go. You're the smartest witch of our age, remember? And this is War. You helped to defeat the most Evil Wizard in a century. You'll do fine on these NEWTS, and you'll get a great job and make everyone here proud of you." Draco soothed her. Hermione huffed but sat back in her chair. Ron, Harry and Ginny stifled their laughter.

McGonagall dismissed them to see Madame Pomphrey, and then instructed them to go to their dorms for rest. They found Pomphrey in the Great Hall along with the rest of the Weasley Clan and after they were bandaged, Harry, Hermione and Draco all headed back to their separate dorms. Ron and Ginny chose to stay with their family in the Great Hall.

--

Draco and Hermione were surprised to find that the floor their room was on was relatively undamaged. They'd seen the carnage on the other floors and assumed that it had reached all the floors and corridors of the castle. "Well, now I guess we know what those runes around our door are for, don't we?" Draco murmured, then said the password and pushed the door to their suite open.

"They're protection spells." Hermione said, "I could have told you that."

"Smartest witch of our age indeed…." Draco chuckled and closed the door behind him. "You have no reason to worry about your NEWTS, darling. You'll pass them with flying colors."

"I wish I were as confident as you were." Hermione grumbled, but allowed herself to be pulled into Draco's comforting embrace.

"Today was a trying day." She whispered.

"Yes, love, it was."

"And you fought your father and your aunt…" she sighed again, hugging him tightly to her.

"Let us not mention things past. I do not claim any relation to either of them." Draco looked down at her with an expressionless face. The day had been emotionally trying on him—but seeing Hermione in very real danger, hearing her cry out in the Forbidden Forest and being unable to run to her had been more than he could take. He had to know that she wouldn't leave him. He had to know that there was something real between them that she felt as much as he did. "Come." He began to pull her toward his bedroom.

Hermione followed willingly. Her bones ached, and she had several deep cuts and scrapes that Madame Pomphrey didn't have the supplies to heal—they were only bandaged with a salve to keep them clean— and they stung when her clothes moved against them.

He undressed her carefully, and wrapped her up in one of his oversized white cotton undershirts before laying her down in bed. He dressed down to his own undershirt and followed her.

They lay in one another's arms for a long time, both exhausted, but too tired to sleep, both afraid to speak and ruin the moment but wanting to say a thousand things to the other. Finally, Draco leaned up on his elbow and looked down at her with his clear, slivery blue eyes.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" he asked, looking down at her for her reaction.

"Hermione looked up at him and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"With us, Hermione. Do you think it will always be this way?" Draco repeated himself.

Hermione thought a moment, and then lifted her self so that she was propped up on her own elbow. "Do you ever plan to stop loving me?" she asked.

"Never." The answer was out of his mouth, before he realized what he'd said.

"I never plan to stop loving you either." She replied. "I want it to be this way forever." She said, offering him a small, tired smile. "Are you afraid something will happen?"

It was Draco's turn to frown. "I don't know." He said. "I still don't think I'm good enough for you."

Hermione stared at him a moment before leaning forward and kissing him. Then, she pulled his left arm from his side and lifted it up for him to see, "Do you see what I see?" she asked, smiling.

Draco's mouth fell open. "It's gone."

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "I saw it disappear the night you made love to me."

Draco blinked at her. "I don't understand. Did the Dark Lord know somehow and remove me from his service? Surely I should have felt it."

"I took your pain into me." She said. "I felt it."

Draco's face clouded over. "I never…" he didn't even know how to tell her how sorry he was—how sick he felt that when he took her—she felt the evilness inside him—that it was she who cleansed him with her purity.

"It was the most important moment of my life, Draco and don't you dare try to take it away from me." Hermione said her tone forceful.

Draco stared at her for a moment and it wasn't until her face softened, and she reached up with a small hand and wiped something wet from his cheek that he realized that he was crying.

"I felt the spell break that night—the Dark Mark can only stay on your skin as long as it has a place in your soul to hide. When we made love—you opened yourself fully to me—and there was no place for any evilness to lurk in you Draco Malfoy. I knew it wouldn't be long before the tattoo would fade away entirely, because the magic behind the spell was no long coursing through your veins." Hermione explained, looking at him lovingly.

"You're too good for me Hermione Granger." Draco said, leaning forward and capturing her lips before she could respond. "And I love you with everything I am."

--

Draco took her again that night. It was a celebration of the great victory they'd won on the battlefield and the great victory Draco himself had won against his father. IT was in celebration of their love and its power over the Dark Magic that had once tainted Draco's soul.

They rocked back and forth as two branches in a storm, and when Hermione finally cried out his name, Draco reveled in his ability to give her that pleasure. He treasured their connection above all others and he thanked the gods that he was able to hold her in his arms as they came down from the edges of their oblivion.

--

It was early morning when Draco woke. He was curled up behind Hermione, his body pressed firmly against her own. Their arms and legs were entwined in an impossible gnarl of limbs and he smiled as he inhaled the sweet smell of their lovemaking the night before. He was laying on his right side, and he reached his left arm up so he could see his unmarred flesh. His eyes roamed up and down the clean forearm and he felt his heart swell with love and gratitude for the woman lying beside him.

It was then that something struck him so hard in the gut that it almost scared him. He knew they were young but they were both of age. He knew they were both technically still in school—but they were going to take their NEWTS in less than a month and then they'd be adults in the real world. 'Why not?' his mind whispered to him, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to do it more than anything thing in the world. But he was terrified that she wouldn't like the idea nearly so much.

Malfoy rested in conflict for an hour or more before deciding on a compromise with himself. Lifting his right hand carefully, he slid the Malfoy crest from his pinky finger and slid it onto Hermione's ring finger of her left hand. The ring was magically charmed to fit the finger it was on, and it shrunk down to the perfect size. Draco held her hand in his for a while, looking at the intricate ring he'd placed there, hoping that she'd accept it, and hoping one day, it would be replaced by one far more beautiful. For now, though, his family crest would have to do.

Hermione woke shortly after and was greeted with a kiss on the forehead. "Morning." She whispered, smiling. She turned in Draco's arms to look up at him.

"Good morning, my love." Draco said, smiling brightly. "You're so beautiful." He whispered back, causing Hermione to blush.

Hermione raised her hands to wipe at her face, and a glimmer of gold caught her eye. "What's—Oh!" She looked up at Draco with questions in her eyes.

"A promise." He said. Looking at her hopefully. "That ring is an heirloom. It was given to me on my seventeenth birthday to give to my intended. My father had arranged my marriage to Pansy before the war—but, the ring now rightfully belongs to you." Draco spoke with purpose.

"Oh Draco! It's absolutely beautiful! I never expected such a thing!" she smiled and leaned in to kiss his face.

Draco kissed her back happily, "one day, I'll replace it with something much more…feminine. But for now—at least everyone will know you're mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Draco Malfoy." Hermione smiled kissing him into silence.

--

A few days later, after most of the debris had been cleared by the house elves and staff members, the seventh year students who'd elected to stay behind to take their NEWTS all assembled in the Great Hall for the exams.

It wasn't their first time out of their dormitories since the great battle had ended, but many had chosen not to venture as far down as the first floor. House elves made sure everyone received their meals in the common rooms, which had, luckily remained untouched—save for the Slytherin rooms, but there were no Slytherin seventh years present—and if any student did desire a bit of a walk, they either went to the Library or to the Room of Requirement.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all took seats in the center near one another and they wished each other good luck on the exams. Draco and Hermione hadn't told anyone their news yet, though Hermione hadn't bothered to hide the fact she bore Malfoy's crest on her finger, but the fact that she was best friends with two boys, it didn't surprise her that they hadn't noticed yet. Ginny was taken back to the Burrow with the rest of her family—being a sixth year, she didn't have to stay for tests, and they all figured it was best to get her out of the castle and back home where things were a bit more normal. She, of course, protested all the way home.

The testing began at nine in the morning and, though they broke for lunch at noon, and had various breaks throughout the day, the testing didn't stop until four in the afternoon. Naturally, Hermione was the first to complete her written exam and was allowed to step into a side room where she went through the practical portion. Draco followed her soon after.

Harry and Ron joined them in the Head's common room much later, looking decidedly less enthused about their results. "Well, that was bollocks!" Ron grumbled, crossing his arms and flopping down in an over stuffed chair near the fire.

"I've discovered I'm pants at Arithmancy when I haven't had a chance to study." Draco muttered, running a hand through this hair.

"I'm sure it's not that bad you guys—it's been a long day and we're all tired, that's all." Hermione said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"The only thing I have even a blast ended skrewt's chance of passing is DADA." Harry muttered, but I think I have a good reason for that one."

Draco barked out a laugh.

"Hey Hermione. What's that on your hand?" Ron asked, changing the subject suddenly.

Hermione looked at Draco briefly, before smiling and fingering the Malfoy crest.

"My promise to her." Draco answered for her.

"Your promise?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. His lips fought to maintain a straight line.

"To love her for the rest of my life." Draco said, with all seriousness. "I figured I wasn't ready for… proposing, just yet… but that ring was meat for a Malfoy's intended. And so it's rightfully hers."

Harry was the first to move to accept Draco's hand. "Draco, six months ago, I probably would have fallen over dead before I shook your hand—but—things have turned out differently—and I'm proud of you and all you've done to win Hermione's heart. I'm also proud to call you a friend." Harry offered Draco a genuine smile as the blond haired boy took his hand.

"Thank you…Harry. It means a lot to me." Draco responded, saying Harry's first name for was probably only the second or third time in his life.

"Yeah mate—you've really turned yourself around," Ron said, standing as well and reaching to shake Draco's hand. You have my blessing—but you know—I have to say this—if you hurt her---I'll break your face." Ron smiled.

"I'd rather die." Draco quipped, shaking the red head's hand as well. Hermione giggled girlishly and pulled her two best friends into a fierce hug.

"My boys!" She cried, laughing happily for the first time in a long time.

--

Several days passed in the company of good friends once the NEWTS were through. The weekend before the New Year, the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade, and prepared to board only a small portion of its usual load.

Hermione and Draco retired to the Head's compartments even though their position as heads was all but null and void. They were offered the opportunity to enjoy the car once more, and they took McGonagall up on it. Hermione stood looking out the picture window, her arms folded across her chest.

"What are you thinking about love?" Draco said, coming to stand behind her, wrapping his arms about her waist.

"What will you do now? Where will you go?" Hermione asked, him, not moving her face from the view of the country side.

"I was planning on going back to the Manner. I have given the Aurors and the Ministry permission to sweep through and collect any dark arts material they may find—so I was going to go home and… maybe redecorate a little." Draco said his voice far off.

"What about your mother? Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"She's in the same ward the Longbottom's are in." Draco said his voice low and sad. "I told you my father tortured the love out of her—he also drove her mad."

Hermione turned in his arms then, and looked up at him. "So you'll be in the house by yourself?"

"Well, it'll be me and whatever house elves I can't get rid of." Draco nodded.

"Get rid of?"

"Well—you know—pay off—get to go some where else? I never liked them cleaning up after me. I didn't let the ones at Hogwarts do their job the first few months I was there…" Hermione kissed him suddenly and he was unable to finish his explination.

"I knew there was more than one reason I loved you." She smiled.

"That's right, you and SPEW." Draco rolled his eyes playfully. "Why do you ask about where I'm going? I told you I'm only a floo away."

"That's still too far." Hermione said. "I was thinking… What if you came home with me for a week or two? You were interested in the Muggle life when we talked so long ago—do you still want to know how I live when I'm not at the Burrow with Harry and Ron and the other Weasley's?"

Draco smiled broadly. "Of course I want to know—I'd love to join you and your family… if it is ok with your parents, of course." Draco replied, hugging her tightly.

--

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Kings Cross Station at Noon. Everyone debarked, and Harry and Ron met up with the Weasleys. Hermione and Draco waved everyone goodbye—Hermione hugging several people and Draco shaking their hands and wishing them good luck in their future endeavors.

Hermione spotted her parents and took Draco's hand before smiling up at him and leading him over to the Grangers.

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my—" Hermione paused, fingering the ring on her hand, and looking up to Draco trying to find the right words. She'd neglected to tell her parents about this new development—and she knew that the Draco Malfoy they'd heard about wasn't nearly so…pleasant.

Draco took over where Hermione left off, holding his head high, he offered his hand to Mr. Granger. "I'm the man who loves your daughter, sir."

"That makes two of us, young man." Mr. Granger replied, smiling, and took Draco's hand. Come, you'll have to explain this on the way home.

Mrs. Granger hugged Draco and her daughter and started firing off questions, having noticed the ring on Hermione's hand immediately.

As Draco got in the car beside Hermione, she took her hand. He finally felt as though he were part of something right. The Grangers listened to everything he and Hermione had to say, openly, asking questions about the things they didn't understand and asking about things Hermione had mentioned to them in the past. They were a bit shocked to find out that this was the same Draco Malfoy who'd nearly killed Dumbledore—but when they learned of the change he'd undergone, it was evident they were just as won over as Hermione was.

Hermione chattered with her mother about the battle and about school and Draco listened contentedly. As he watched out the window as buildings and countryside passed by, he felt lucky to know these people, people his father would have resented, people his mother would have called dirty, people the Dark Lord would have killed—Draco clung to them with every fiber of her being.

The Grangers, with their muggle car and their muggle house and their muggle lives… and their wonderful daughter who was the most beautiful, most talented witch Draco had ever met… they would be his family… And Draco couldn't be happier about it.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I sort of altered the song a bit, cause I really like the lyrics in the verses rather than the lyrics in the chorus. So I reused part of the first one. Oh well. Full credit given to Yellowcard for the song, and JKR for the characters/places. **_

_**A battle ended, a relationship begun, now school is over! What will happen to everyone? **_

_**Epilogue still to go. Stay tuned!**_


	13. Memories and Weddings Epilogue

Chapter 13: Wedding of the Century (Epilogue)

_** indicates a flashback :D**_

Hermione fidgeted with her gown for the umpteenth time that hour. "I knew I should have chosen the one with the straps." She muttered, frowning and yanking her dress up.

"Hermione dear, if you don't stop that, you're going to ruin the dress! It's fine, really! Just leave it be!" her mother scolded her.

A very pregnant Ginny stifled a laugh and straightened out her veil. "You're beautiful Hermione. The dress is perfect. Draco's going to DIE when he sees you."

"Merlin I hope not!" Hermione cried, looking herself over in the mirror and scrunching up her nose. "After all this work I went through!"

The women laughed hard at Hermione's expense, as her mother handed her a bouquet of orange and yellow tiger lilies. "Here you are dear—now just hang tight. Your father will be here in just a moment." Mrs. Granger said, hugging her daughter gently, before excusing herself.

Ginny gave Hermione a final once-over. "Hermione, I must say, you almost look better than I did on my own wedding day." She smirked

"Oh hush Gin. You were beautiful on your wedding day!" Hermione chastised the new Mrs. Potter. Then, "heavens, is EVERY bride this nervous?"

"I know I was—but of course that could have been the morning sickness, too." Ginny had the grace to blush slightly at her own admission.

Hermione chuckled. "You were a very beautiful, blushing bride, Ginny—pregnant and all." She said, patting Ginny on the shoulder. And I want to thank you for standing up with me—even though your feet are swollen and your back aches."

Ginny grinned. "Mum took care of that this morning. She knows all sorts of home remedies and potions for pregnant women's ailments. I'm fine, really!" Ginny said. "And it's an honor, anyway, I'd be offended if you picked anyone else."

Hermione nodded.

There was a knock at the door and after a brief pause, Harry entered, he kissed his wife of four months, and looked Hermione up and down before leaning over to gently kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful 'Mione." Harry said, smiling widely.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to hold Draco up through the ceremony once he gets a good look at you. Poor guy—he's sweating bullets at the alter now."

Ginny laughed and Hermione's brows furrowed. "He'd better not faint on me! Why aren't you down there with him Harry?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"He asked to come check on you girls. Ron's with him now—but you know how he is at keeping people calm. Poor bloke's probably had a stroke." Harry grinned, and then, seeing Hermione's reaction, he coughed and changed the subject, " Anyway, the music's about to start and he's being a neurotic groom like we all are." Harry smiled sheepishly, remembering his own nervousness on his wedding day.

Just then, Mr. Granger knocked on the door and entered. "Harry, son, you'd better get down there and prop my son-in-law up. He's about to have a heart attack." Mr. Granger grinned, and winked at Ginny. Hermione was not so amused.

"Can we just get this over with!?" she cried, throwing her hands up and then gasping, and spinning around to pull her dress up again.

"Hermione! The dress is FINE! Will you just leave it!" Ginny cried, frustrated.

Mr. Granger chuckled, as Harry beat a hasty retreat. "Come on ladies, we have a wedding to attend."

He ushered Ginny through the door and down the short flight of stairs that was at the back of the Malfoy Manor's back porch, before he returned to fetch Hermione. Turning to his daughter, he looked down at her tenderly and smiled, "Are you ready, darling?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "I've been ready for such a very long time." She whispered, and took her father's arm as the music began to play

--

Hermione was sitting on the floor by the fireplace in the library of Malfoy Manor. It was her first day there, and Draco had introduced her to what was quickly becoming her favorite room. She thumbed through a first addition History or Magic text and munched on some cookies brought to her by one of the elves when Draco returned from digging around in the attic.

"I found it." He declared.

Hermione looked up from the ancient tome, and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Found what, love?" she asked, watching him as he walked toward her with a box in his hands.

"The first family album. It's like a keepsake journal of sorts we Malfoy's started when our bloodline first began." He opened the box to reveal an ancient looking leather bound book with the Malfoy crest emblazoned on the front cover. Carefully, he allowed Hermione to lift it from its resting place, and sit it in her lap.

"May I?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Of course."

Hermione lifted the cover and began to turn the pages. The writing had begun to fade away, even the indelible magic charms couldn't keep for eternity, the pictures were mostly black and white, and had begun to slow in their movements, but Hermione was fascinated. She noticed that there was a running family tree across the bottom of each page, and about half way through, there was a branch that seemed to be entirely severed.

"What happened here?" she asked, pointing to the suddenly blank area of the tree.

"My twelfth great uncle married into the Muggle line." Draco said, without reservations.

"So your family disowned him?"

At first, my family thought it was enough to just obliterate his name in our family record books—but we soon realized that in order to keep the Malfoy line completely pure, the entire branch had to be annihilated." Draco's voice was hard.

"You mean… your ancestors killed their own blood?"

Draco nodded bitterly. "This is where I come from Hermione. This is my lineage. There are true horrors that lie in my blood, and I want you to know—I need you to know—that I love you, and I want to change all of this… because of you." Draco moved the album from her lap. And turned her toward him so she could see his face clearly.

"Hermione, I am the sole heir of the Malfoy line. It has fallen to me to carry on the Malfoy name in whichever way I so choose—and, Hermione Jane Granger, if you'll have me, I choose you. Will you do me the greatest honor in the world and be my wife?" Draco pulled a beautiful platinum and white gold engagement ring from his pocket. In the center, surrounded by emeralds and rubies, was a princess cut diamond with a teardrop shaped garnet growing inside it. Hermione's eyes lit up and she began to cry.

"Oh Draco, of course! Of course I'll be yours always!" she said, and launched herself into his arms. When she pulled back, Draco pulled the Malfoy crest ring from her finger and replaced it with the new one.

"This ring was the one my twelfth uncle gave to his Muggle beloved. It's known as the 'Bleeding Heart Diamond'. The diamond is technically imperfect—by jeweler's standards—a garnet still grows within the depths of the stone. One day, the garnet will grow too big, and the diamond will shatter." Draco fingered the large diamond on her hand. "But it is said that the wearer has the power to restrain the garnet—to keep it in its diamond shell as long as she loves the one who gave her the ring. And the garnet—being protected as it is by the wearer and the diamond, will protect the wearer against all evil."

Hermione felt tears fall from her eyes and she kissed Draco long and hard. "I won't stop loving you, Draco Malfoy. Not in a thousand lifetimes!"

--

When Draco saw Hermione appear at the other end of the isle he felt himself sway slightly, and he felt Harry's firm hand on his back steadying him. His mouth went dry just looking at her. He couldn't believe he was about to wed the most beautiful creature on the planet. He smiled stupidly as she met his eyes, and he remembered back to a similar situation…

--

Draco was standing up with Ron at Harry's wedding. He felt a bit awkward, standing in a room full of people, all of them seemed to be looking at him curiously, wondering how it was possible that Draco Malfoy could be friends with Harry Potter. He remembered his suit was hot and it was stuffy in the room. He remembered that Ron was just as fidgety and nervous as the groom was. He remembered Mrs. Weasley crying like a baby at her daughter getting married. Her remembered all the other Weasleys lined up on the front row staring Harry down in case he was to mess up some how.

But he also remembered the Maid of honor. Her curly brown hair had been pulled back into a loose chignon, with curls draping down her back and baby's breath tucked delicately throughout. He remembered the blush on her cheeks and the tears that sprang to her eyes as Ginny walked down the isle to Harry. He noticed the way the forest green dress hugged her curves perfectly. He found himself imagining that Hermione's dress was white—and he was in Harry's position…he saw the gleam from the ring on Hermione's finger, as she handed Ginny Harry's ring, and he smiled. He'd be adding to that ring in a few short months and he could hardly contain his excitement.

When the ceremony was over, Draco whisked Hermione away from the reception earlier than she'd wanted to leave, and took her back to Malfoy Manor.

"I wanted some time alone with you." He explained.

"We shouldn't have just left like that…" Hermione worried.

"Harry told me to go. And Ginny wanted to get everyone out of there anyway—you think they're not anxious for their wedding night?" Draco chortled looking down at his fiancée.

"You're right…" Hermione muttered, unhappy about that fact, but allowed herself to be pulled into Draco's arms.

"Darling, I was thinking we could have the wedding here." Draco said, resting his head on Hermione's and closing his eyes contentedly.

Hermione barely heard him; she was so content to be in his embrace. "Hmm…" she hummed and inhaled deeply his sweet cologne.

"Did you hear me love?" Draco asked, again, pulling his head from atop hers.

Hermione looked up at him in thought, "Yes… I think that would be lovely, Draco. You've worked so hard on restoring this Manor—it would be the perfect time to unveil it to our friends and family." Hermione reasoned.

Draco smiled and began to lead her up the stairs. "I'll let you and the women set about the plans then—but whatever the expense, bill it to me."

"Draco…"

"No Hermione." Draco's voice was stern. "This is our wedding. It's your day. I want to pay for whatever you want and need. No matter what the cost. Is that understood?"

Hermione frowned a little, but nodded anyway.

"I suppose I'll have to tell Ginny—she'll take me seriously." Draco said, smiling softly.

"DRACO ABRAXUS MALFOY!" Hermione laughed out his name and swatted him on the arm.

He laughed too, and they chased each other down the hall to the bedroom they had come to call theirs.

--

When Hermione reached Draco she could barely breathe. She always did think he looked good in formal robes—but today he took her breath away. It wasn't unusual for him to have a single hair out of place or for his robes to be perfectly pressed and tailored to fit him—but today it was exceptionally so. Draco must have prepared with meticulous care. Hermione smiled a secretive smile.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" McGonagall asked, looking over her glasses it was hard for her to contain her glee.

Mr. Granger gladly replied, "I do." Before handing over Hermione to Draco's awaiting arm.

McGonagall, who had succeeded Dumbledore as head of Hogwarts, was elected to the Wizengamot shortly after the second Great War was over. She was one of the only women on the elite board of Wizards justified in performing ceremonies such as these. Her first had been Harry's and Ginny's four short months ago—and since then, Neville and Luna had asked her bind them. Along with several older students who'd graduated before Hermione's time. Now, it was her turn.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of our friends and family under the sight of God to witness the binding of these two wizards. If there is any reason why these two should not be bound, speak now." McGonagall lilted.

No one spoke, and Draco's sigh of relief was obvious. Hermione smiled at him. Ron coughed back a laugh.

McGonagall gave a short, but unique speech about how rivalry can become unity, and how loathing can become love and how Draco and Hermione were the perfect example of love conquering all. Many of the women in the audience were teary eyed by the time she had finished. Hermione only allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek, and Draco fought to restrain himself from reaching up and wiping it away.

"The Vows. This couple has chosen to recite their own vows to one another. Ms. Granger, you man do so at this time."

Hermione cleared her throat softy, and looked down a moment to compose herself. When her gaze returned to Draco, the words flowed from her mouth as if they'd been planted there by Merlin himself. "Draco Malfoy I haven't always loved you but you were the one who taught me what love was. You are my strength; you are my greatest hope and my greatest joy. Without you I am nothing. Every day I thank the gods that they brought you into my life; for without you, I would be a mere shadow of whom I am when I am with you. I love you with all of my heart, with all my soul, with all my body and with all my mind, and I promise to do so always."

It was Draco's turn to weep. Never before had he heard such a profession, and he felt the hot liquid roll down his cheek before he could stop it. Hermione gently reached up and brushed the tear away, smiling gently up at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may state your vow at this time." McGonagall said.

Malfoy took a deep, steadying breath. "Hermione you are the light in my darkness. You are my lifeline when I feel lost at sea. You are the essence of all the good there is inside of me. You have given me the strength to tear down walls that were build centuries before me. You have given me the courage no Slytherin before myself has ever possessed. You have opened your heart to me and in you I have found my soul mate. I have loved you since before I knew what love was. And now I can truly say I love you with every thing I am. I give myself to you in heart, mind, body and soul and I promise to love you always."

Ginny sniffed discreetly, and whispered "hormones." When Hermione tilted her head slightly toward her. Harry and Draco over heard and chuckled.

"Do you have the rings?" McGonagall asked, and both Draco and Hermione turned to their friends for the rings.

"Hermione, you will place this ring on Draco's Finer and repeat after me."

Hermione nodded and took Draco's left hand in her own, poising the ring just above his ring finger.

"quis eram duos iam vadum exsisto unus"

"quis eram duos iam vadum exsisto unus" Hermione repeated the latin phrase which bound Draco to her magically.

Draco, you will place this ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me." McGonagall said, after Draco had taken Hermione's hand in his and was prepared to add the platinum, diamond and garnet band to the engagement ring she already wore.

"quis eram duos iam vadum exsisto unus"

"quis eram duos iam vadum exsisto unus" Draco repeated, and he felt his ring grow warm momentarily, before returning to its regular temperature. He joined hands with Hermione and smiled, knowing she'd felt it too.

"By the power vest in me, I now pronounce you Wizard and wife! You may kiss your bride, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall declared, and the audience cheered as Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

When he placed her down again, they turned to the crowd.

"I'm proud to present Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy." McGonagall cried out over the cheers and catcalls, and Draco offered Hermione his arm as they retreated down the isle.

--

The reception went by faster than Hermione thought it would. She danced with her new husband, and she danced with her father. She danced with Harry and Ron and she even danced with several of the girls, making a large circle on the floor putting all their shoes in the middle. The garter belt was tossed and the bouquet was thrown—Lavender Brown caught the beautiful arrangement of Tiger lilies and waved coyly at Ron who paled and looked at the garter in his hand. Everyone had a good laugh over that.

Soon, Draco and Hermione were alone in the Manor; their things packed for their morning trip to the United States Virgin Islands. They found themselves clinging to one another and swaying back and forth slowly, to an imaginary song, in front of the fireplace in the library.

"What are you think about love?" Draco asked, taking Hermione's hands in his own, and kissing them gently.

"How utterly happy I am, my husband." She sighed, drawing herself up to meet his lips with her own.

"As am I, my wife." Draco murmured, a contented smile on his face.

"I am not yours yet though." Hermione said, pulling away from him with a small grin on her face.

"Oh no?" Draco asked, looking puzzled.

"As I remember we have yet to make this marriage legal." Hermione said, before turning and darting from the room and into the main hallway to the grand staircase. Draco was hot on her heels.

Draco caught her three steps past the first landing and he laid her down against the stairs before kissing her thoroughly. "I daresay its time I make you a wife in every way." Draco growled devilishly, grinning his mischievous grin at her. He placed a hand on her flat stomach.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "What's to say you haven't already succeeded?" She placed her hand over his own.

Draco's face grew serious. "Are you?"

"About a month." Hermione whispered.

Draco drew her into his arms with a happy laugh before pulling away and kissing her face. "My wife." He whispered, looking into her eyes. His hands slipped to her still flat stomach, "and my child. Already the Malfoy line is redeeming itself." Draco grinned, before scooping Hermione up in his arms and taking her upstairs to properly celebrate their marriage.

Fin

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Latin… That Latin phrase roughly translates into "what was two now shall be one."**_

_**Well, it's been an interesting ride, hasn't it? Here's the epilogue… I'm not big on sequels, so don't expect one or anything, but I do have an idea for another story—utilizing the Goo Goo Dolls' "Black Balloon"… It'll be WAY more ooc… but I think it'll be interesting all the same. So keep an eye out!**_

_**Anyway—let me know what you think! **_

_**And thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!**_

_**Wasu, TheresNothingInside, Crazychick, Nixiefare—you guys were there from the beginning and I honestly wouldn't have been this motivated without all of your wonderful reviews! So THANKS!**_

_**Fairytale Mistress**_


End file.
